Thought's on Royai
by Hi no Hime
Summary: A compilation of oneshots about the relationship between Roy Mustang and his beloved Riza Hawkeye through the eyes of everyone they came in contact with throughout the series.
1. Jean Havoc

Discalimer- I own NOTHING!

Summery- Royai from Havoc's pov

They are so obvious. They think that no one notices the little gestures, the brief eye contact that holds just a little too long, brushing their fingers against each others when she hands him new paperwork. But I do, I see everything. I know the truth, their secret. But they don't have to worry. I've known them long enough to know that it's not just some office fling. I know that he's not the playboy everyone thinks he is, and she's not as stone cold as everyone thinks she is. I know their connection, I know about her back, it's secrets, and I know how that scar came to be.

Truth is we all know, not everyone, just the whole team. Breada stared a pool about when they go public. My bet, after he becomes Führer. Fury was upset, but didn't really show it much. It's obvious that he has a crush on the lieutenant, hell everyone is in love with her in one way or another. I like to think of myself as her older brother, someone who looks out for her and is there when she needs a shoulder. Yea I know she doesn't really need protecting, and she would never willingly cry in front of anyone but I just can't help myself sometimes.

It doesn't help their case any that he is the jealous type. Once a new recruit was trying to flirt with her, even went so far as to touch her and when he saw he went ballistic. That section of the mess is still charred. I don't know what happened to the new guy, I think he transferred south. Another time, we were doing an undercover op, with her acting as a hooker. I had to physically restrain him, and take his gloves away when some guys tried to solicit her. When the perp showed up the idiot tried to use her as a hostage; held a knife to her throat. That time we let him go then. Last I heard, that guy still didn't have his full epidermis back yet.

Yea it's obvious that they are in love. They try to hide it, but with those of us closest, it's not possible. Not that we will ever say anything, because silently, we're all rooting for them.

A/N: I did this because I think that out of everyone Havoc is probably closest to them, and would probably spend a lot of time thinking about it. I also think that he would support it, because if they get together then Mustang will stop sealing all of Havoc's girlfriends. Anyway, please reveiw and let me know what you think. I just added a companion to this peice, so check out my profile for more. Also get your say in the next peice by voteing on my profile poll. I have and will delete the poll and repost it, so even if you have already voted you can now vote again one I post he next installment. Thanks everyone!


	2. Kain Furey

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Fury's thought on royai, spoiler for the manga. Companion to Havoc on Royai

My bosses are in love with each other. They think that nobody knows, but we all see it. The guys all think that I like the lieutenant, which is true, just not like that. I mean she is pretty, and smart, but she's also really scary. On top of that the colonel would turn me to ash if I ever tired anything. Really she's more like a big sister, or maybe a mom, either way I could never look at her romantically. She keeps us in line, makes sure we all get our work done, and that we have all of our gear when we go into the field. Yea she's like our mom, and he's kind of like our dad.

We are all happy for them, after everything that's happened they both deserve some happiness. I remember the look he gave her when Dr. Marco fixed his eyes. He looked like the whole world was falling back in place, and she looked happier than I had ever seen her. That little girl, May I think her name was, told me about what happened during that fight on the Promised Day. She told me she had never seen someone look so relived or so scared as they had been when they were in danger. Armstrong told me about their fighting, after the Colonel wet blind. He said that they were in perfect harmony; of course he has been known to embellish.

I've seen it myself, when we fought that fat homunculus. Even though they were yelling, I could hear their worry and relief. She was so mad that he left his post, but at the same time she was glad that he had saved us. All he was thinking about was protecting her, and after Brigadier General Hughes, none really blames him.

Once Havoc tried to get me to bug the colonel's office, back when we were in East City; I eventually caved. We heard some interesting information, but nothing like what he was wanting. We learned that the colonel use to be her father's apprentice, and there was something about a secret, it didn't make much sense to me. As soon as Havoc heard that he made me shut everything off, I think he knew something about what they were talking about, but he wouldn't say anything. Most of what were heard was just random conversation; they kept talking about a bunch of people I had never heard of.

I just hope that eventually they can get together, I heard a rumor that Führer Grumman is planning to get rid of the frat laws, so maybe then they can. I can't wait, once they get married they can have kids, and I know that she would make a good mom, and he would make a good dad, after some practice. When that day comes I know that they will be so happy, and we will all be happy for them.

A/N: I am planning more of these, i might compile them into one multi-chapter collection depending on how many I make. Let me know who you want next, I have set up a poll on my profile, if you have a preference then vote also review please. I have and will delete the poll and repost it, so even if you have already voted you can now vote again one I post he next installment.


	3. Heymans Breda

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Breda on Royai

My name is Heymans Breda; I am a Second Lieutenant in the Amestrian military. I am an intelligence officer under Colonel Roy Mustang. Working with me are Master Sergeant Kain Furey, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, and most importantly First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Now I say that she is most important not because she is the only women, or because she is second in command, I say she is most important because the boss man is in love with her, and she with him.

To most people it isn't very obvious, they do a pretty good job at hiding it most of the time, but I noticed. I knew they were head over heels for each other ever since the day I first walked through the door. If you really look you can see it. It's in the way they speak to each other, the subtle looks when they think no one else is looking. They speak to each other in code, one none of us have been able to figure out, which is a big embarrassment to me since I specialize in code breaking.

They also seem to have a secret between them, not just that they are in love. I think Jean knows, every time someone brings it up he changes the subject, so far I have just let it go, but on day I will find out. All I know right now is it appears to have something to do with their backs, I don't know it doesn't make much sense to me. For now I will just have to keep watching and waiting for someone to slip up.

Anyway where was I? Oh yea the bosses being in love. Well like I said it's obvious if you are close to them. They both get super jealous when ever someone, other than the Colonel's informants, tries to get near the other. Once when Mustang was in the hospital, a nurse was paying just a little too much attention to him and so Hawkeye pulls out her guns and starts cleaning them, right there. It wouldn't have been so bad, if one hadn't 'accidentally' misfired right next to where the nurse was standing, and through her skirt. I think the poor woman pissed herself as she ran out of the room. I think she tried getting Hawkeye banned from the hospital, but since she _is_ the Colonel's bodyguard it didn't work.

Another time we were doing an undercover mission with some new guys from Southern Command and they started talking about Hawkeye and how hot she is. It wasn't too bad until one of them went on about what he wanted to 'do to her,' the Colonel didn't take to well to that. Things got even worse when that same guy tired to grab her rear. As the Colonel was getting ready to set the guy ablaze, the Lieutenant she the guy in the hand. It was hilarious and terrifying at the same time.

Last year I set up a pool, about when they are going to come out to the public. Havoc bet that it would be when Mustang becomes Führer. My bet is it'll happen as soon as Old Grumman gets rid of the Frat laws, which I've heard should be soon. Falman thinks they won't even make it that long. Whatever, as long as they end up happy, we don't really care who wins, but it would be nice. I just wish she would quit bringing that monster with her to work every day.

A/N: Finished, I think that it my longest one of these yet. Sorry if I didn't quite get the character right, I'm not very familiar with Breda, but he got the most votes so he came next. The poll is not closed; I will continue to have it up as long as I plan to continue this series, so PLEASE VOTE! I have and will delete the poll and repost it, so even if you have already voted you can now vote again one I post he next installment. I need more votes before I continue, and reviews, they are like little sunshines and rainbows during a depressing time in my life. SO Please vote and review and bring me happiness.


	4. Vato Falman

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Falman's thoughts on Royai

A/N: I want to thank those who have already voted and inform you that you can now vote again. After each installment in this series I will delete the poll and repost it so everyone who has already been wonderful enough to vote can make my day once again. Now with the story. Side note, all the statistics are made up.

32% of all office romances are between a superior and their direct subordinate. Often times they will be little more than a carnal fling and once the passion is gone, so ends the association. Only 15% of such affairs last longer than 6 months. 3% last longer and will become meaningful, lasting relationships, 1.5% lead to marriage. I believe my boss and his assistant/bodyguard will become one of these, if they haven't already.

They are not overly obvious about their affection for one another, but they are not so hidden that it is completely unnoticeable. While in the office the rest of us have picked up on the little things, the subtle hints that show their true feelings for one another. While we are out in the field it is more obvious, especially if only one of them is in any real danger. The other is in a constant panic. Like when we were going after the people who killed Brigadier Hughes, Furey told me how the Colonel came rushing to the scene when he lost contact with Lieutenant Hawkeye. That kind of reckless behavior is exactly how the enemy knew that she is most important.

The other obvious sign that she is any more important is the way the office is run. While doing paperwork, it's like _she_ is the one in charge instead of him. She even fires her gun at him, and it works. If any of the rest of us tried that we would be set of fire in a second. Granted things are a lot more organized with her running the show. A friend of mine still in Central at the time told me that after we all left his productivity went down 75%. We all know it was her keeping us in line.

Though I decided to stay in the North I still hear from the others. They keep me updated on what is happening over East. Havoc told me that Hawkeye moved her tent so it was closer to Mustangs. The official story is that it was so she could be there to protect him, should she need to. My bet is that she moved it just so they could be closer together. I told Havoc to watch them, next thing you know she'll be _moving_ into his tent. From what I understand they have been a lot more open about their relationship ever since the "Father" incident. Not by much, but enough that others are able to see it more clearly.

Rumor has it though, that their acquaintance started long before Ishval. Last time I was in Central, we all went to a bar after work and Hawkeye's friend, Rebecca Catalina, was saying that the Lieutenant use to tell her about a boy that studied under her father. Apparently he was the reason she joined the military in the first place. If this is indeed true, then it could explain their familiarity with one another, from the very beginning. There never seemed to be a time where they didn't know everything about the other. We all figured it was because they worked together for a time in Ishval, but perhaps it's something more.

I remember our first mission together. We were chasing after some counterfeiters who were based just outside of East City. Hawkeye was stationed in a group of trees to take out anyone who managed to slip past the rest of us. Furey was working the radio; Havoc, Breda, and I, along with some MPs were the first wave to go in; and Mustang went in to finish the job.

It was, for the most part, fairly routine, except for the boss. We didn't know he had auto-mail arms, both of them. One of his arms had a torch in it, and he somehow figured out where Lieutenant Hawkeye was stationed. He managed to slip out the back without anyone noticing. Once out, he went strait to her trees and set them ablaze. When the rest of us saw this we started panicking, trying to figure out how to get her out with out her getting hurt.

I remember looking up and seeing her, but there was no fear in her eyes. Then out of nowhere Mustang came in and used his alchemy to control the flames. Then he made a ladder for her out of the charred wood. The whole thing was spectacular to see, and I will never forget it. But the thing that sticks out most is her obvious belief that he would not let any harm come to her. That was when I first realized that there was something between them.

The relationship between Mustang and Hawkeye is very complex, but you would be a fool to call it anything other than love. We all look forward to the day that there are no frat laws holding them back. I believe that when the time comes, it will truly be a sight to behold.

A/N: Okay so I think I went a little ooc here, but I felt it worked alright. Please review and let me know how you think I did. Also don't forget to vote so your favorite character can be next.


	5. Rebecca Catilina

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Rebecca Catilina on Royai

A/N: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! Okay so this is the first new post in the now compiled "Thought's on Royai" series. For those who have reviewed on past installments, I thank you and invite you to repost them here with the corresponding character so your words are not lost once the originals have been deleted. Now since I have decided to make this a large scale thing I am going to explain how things are going to be done. I am planning on making a chapter for very character that has any significance, but I am not going to do them in a completely random order, they will be put into groups. First was obviously Mustangs direct subordinates, now I'm moving on to Eastern/Central officers, once I finish with these I will put up a new poll to decide what group to do next. The groups will be the following (but not necessarily in this order): The Elrics/Non Military Amestrians, The North, The Evil, The Foreigners (this will include Ishvalins), and Random (these will be put in every now an then, examples include Random Chick Off the Street and Random Nobody Military guy currently in the poll), and once all is said and done there will be a special guest. Now that all that has been said on with the main event.

It is safe to say that Riza Hawkeye is my best friend, has been ever since we were in the Academy, which is why I want nothing more than her happiness. Am I a little bit jealous that she found such a handsome and powerful guy, yes, but only a little. Once you know the whole story though, you realize that there is nothing you can do. They were, like, made for each other. I don't know if I believe in soul mates, but seeing them together is almost enough t make even the most cynical believe. Sure it may not be obvious to most, but I can see it, and I know a lot of other people who see it too.

When we were in the Academy she used to talk about her father's student, a lot. Well not really, she didn't talk much, but when she did he was almost always brought up in some way. Things were rough for her back then; during first year we shared the barracks with 37 other people, all of whom were boys. We got a space closed off for us, but it still didn't give much privacy. It was then that she decided to confide in me her secret. I was so shocked to learn about it, but I knew that it was important to prevent anyone else from finding out. She told me that the only other living person who knew about it was her father's apprentice. A few years later I learned who that boy was, and again I was shocked.

Riza had joined the military just to protect this man, and protect him she has. She has been by his side ever since the end of Ishval, until the Führer had reassigned her, but as soon as the aftermath of the Promised Day was cleared up, she was right back with him, even while they were in the hospital. I went to visit them, well mostly her but he was there too. I saw the look in her eyes when he had to ask who was there, she was devastated. It only took a moment to realize that she felt she had failed him.

I saw her again after his sight had been miraculously restored, and it was like she was alive again. Like god himself had come and breathed new life into her. She watched him more closely, and her usual three steps behind had moved to two, but he didn't seem to mind.

Jean told me that they had become a lot closer, if that was even possible. He said that now they were able to anticipate each others every move, I thought they did that before, but I guess it's gotten worse. Or would that be better? I don't know, I guess if they are closer, and she's happy then it's a good thing.

I just wish they would hurry up and tie the knot, but there are the frat laws to think about, but I know for a fact that Grumman plans to get rid of them, something about wanting his only granddaughter to be able to be happy. I didn't even know he had a granddaughter. Anywho, once they get rid of those pesky laws then I just know it will only be a matter of time until we hear wedding bells. And I will be the Maid of Honor, and everybody knows that the Maid of Honor gets the first pick of the Groomsmen. Haha I can't wait. They had better pick some good men, though it will probably just be Jean and the other guys. Oh well, maybe Jean will notice me, he's not too bad.

A/N: So that's done, since Rebecca and Ross were tied in the poll I will be doing her's shortly. As always the poll will be taken down and reposted with some new choices, maybe or I will just finish out the ones that are already there. The only way for you to find out is to go check for yourself, and while you're there why don't you go ahead and vote. Also if you want to make my day, and make me continue faster, then click the little blue button that says review and leave me some love. Thanks for reading, se you next time.


	6. Maria Ross

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! Also, the Xingese legend told is purely a creation of my imagination; any similarities to anything else are accidental.

Summary- Maria Ross on Royai

A/N: Here it is a second chapter in 24 hours. I don't usually do this but since Rebecca and Maria tied by the time I was ready to do more, I felt I should honor the voters by doing them both. This is the second new post since I put together the compilation; please let me know what you think of this. Is it actually better or would you all rather me leave them all separate?

Also I would like to give a shout out to UniversalBunny- you have just made my day multiple times over, and don't worry you couldn't pressure me if you tried, if anything I see this as a challenge. I promise to get out as many of your requests as I can while still continuing this and my other projects. Honestly I'm a stay at home mom, you are giving me things to do when my husband is at work and my son is doing something else.

I would also like to thank AvaEobane and Thieving Alchemist for their reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying these. And to everyone out there reading this, if you see a scenario in any of these that you would like to see become its own story feel free to let me know. Now on with the show.

I own everything I have to Roy Mustang, my very life. If he hadn't interfered I would have been charged and probably executed for a crime I did not commit. So I suppose you could say that I also owe everything to his lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, because she risks her life every day to ensure his safety. I hear a lot of gossip about those two, especially Colonel Mustang.

They say he's a womanizer that he goes on a date every night, sometimes even two always with a different woman. That he doesn't care about anyone or anything other than himself. They also say that Hawkeye is a stone, with a heart of ice. I happen to know that none of this is true. I have seen the way they are, with each other especially. When Rebecca and I brought them the ammo during the rebellion, we were sitting in the truck together; me, the Colonel, and Hawkeye, and I saw how they looked at one another. It wasn't over stated or obvious, but when you looked at their eyes you could see the love they have for each other.

The dedication they show to the other is something everyone should take a lesson from. After I got back from Xing, Alphonse told me what happened with the homunculus, Lust. He said that when Hawkeye thought Mustang was dead she just gave up, that she couldn't go on without him. I know that's not what he would want from her, but I can't even imagine feeling so strongly about someone. I was also was told that he was seriously thinking about performing Human Transmutation when he thought she might die. To love someone so much that you would commit the ultimate taboo to save their life, it's truly awe inspiring.

While I was in Xing I head a legend about two lovers, who because of their positions in life could not be together. He was a lord's son, and she his servant, but they fell in love anyway. The lord's son would pretend to court many women, to prevent anyone from noticing their affair, and she would pretend to have no heart. But at night, after everyone in the place was asleep they would sneak out, to their secret garden, where there were no titles, there was only their love. One night though the lord became suspicious and had his son followed. The spy discovered the lovers and went immediately to tell the lord. He was furious and had the servant woman put to death. What the lord didn't know was that she had been pregnant, that night they had planned to run away so they could get married. The lord's son, in a fit of anguish told his father that if he could not have her, then no one would have him, and he threw himself off the highest cliff, vowing to someday meet his love gain, in the next life.

That legend made me think of the Colonel and Lieutenant. It made me hope that some day they might be abler to find the happiness that the lord's son and servant girl couldn't. The only thing really stopping them is the fraternization laws. I know he has a goal he is working toward, and she has vowed to help him however she was, but it seems to me that Führer Grumman is doing most of the things Mustang set out to do, maybe after they finish in Ishval. All I really know is that I hope they can make it, and soon. Even Denny feels that way now.

A/N: So here it is. It was a little rushed, but I think it still turned out well. I had a lot of fun writing the Xingese legend, though I had some trouble thinking of an end for it. I thought about making it have a happy ending, but this one seemed to fit better. I really want to get to another one of these so hurry up any vote, I want 15 votes before I do the next one and we only need 3 more. Also I love hearing from you so remember to review, this time I really want you opinions of the Legend. So just click the blue button and let me know. Until next time, later.


	7. Grumman

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Grumman on Royai

Many years ago, back when I was still just a Colonel, my beloved daughter ran away from home. I did not approve of the man she wanted to marry, so she left us. My wife was so heart broken. About two years later she got sick and passed away. After the death of my wife I went in search of my daughter and her husband. When I found them I discovered that she had a daughter of her own. The girl was beautiful and looked just like her mother.

For years I kept tabs on them, never contacting them for fear that they would run away again. Then, when my granddaughter was just six years old, my daughter passed away. My heart was filled with anguish, I had now lost both my wife and my only child, I decided I would not waste anymore time. So I went to my son-in-law's house and tried to talk him into letting my meet the girl. He tuned me out, accused me of trying to take her from him as I tried to keep my daughter from him.

I begged the man, but he would not budge. As we were arguing she came to the door to see what the commotion was about, that was the first time I had ever seen her in person. Tears came to my eyes as she asked who I was, her father told her I was from the military and that she needed to go inside. As soon as she heard the word "military" she ran. It had become obvious that they had poisoned her against the military, my son-in-law told me to leave and never some back. I never did return, perhaps it was because of the fear in that little girls eyes or the knowledge that I would never get any farther with her that I did that day, I may never know. However fate has a way of bringing things together in mysterious ways.

Again the years passed and when my granddaughter turned ten things changed once again, but this time, I believe, for the better. I had an old friend who had recently taken custody of her young nephew; he was about two years older than my granddaughter and had a talent for alchemy. My friend then decided that it would be best for the boy to have a proper alchemy teacher. My son-in-law was an alchemist and I had heard from one of my informants that he was looking for a student. I saw this as an opportunity to get to know my granddaughter, even if indirectly. I gave my friend his information and to my great luck my son-in-law took the boy in.

I was rather fond of the boy and kept in touch with him regularly. He told me about his master and his master's daughter. He told me all sorts of interesting things about the girl, like that she loved practicing with guns and that she loved to read. I looked forward to every letter, not only for the new about my granddaughter, but because I was genuinely interested in the boy too. He was idealistic and in many ways naive, but I could sense passion and determination from him. I knew even back then that he would do great things for our country.

Once again the years went by, six to be exact, and the boy, now a young man decided he wanted to change the country. He decided that the best way to do that would be to join the military. By then I was a General and fully endorsed his application. He wrote to me that his teacher had been angry with him, even expelled him, but the girl trusted him. He wrote that while her father hated the military she had grown to see that he was wrong, that now everyone in the military was evil. That gave me such hope that one day I might finally get to really meet my granddaughter.

During his time in the Academy we continued to exchange letters. He told me of his progress, which was quite amazing for someone so young. I heard rumors about his philandering but did not put much stock in them; after all I was the one who taught him the value of keeping your informants a secret. The one thing he did not talk about in his letters was his master's daughter. While it pained me I could understand, he did not leave in his master's best graces so it makes sense that all contact would be severed, even with the daughter. I felt bad for him aw well, I could tell by the way he spoke of her that he had feelings for her, and I decided then and there that if she chose him then I would not step in the way. I liked the boy, and I would never risk any sort of relationship I might have with her like I did my own daughter.

By the time the boy was almost out of the academy the problems in Ishval were starting, and I got called off to try to help settle the disputes. It was quite a while before I could write or receive any letters. The next time I had heard of the boy was just after he passed his State Alchemy exam. I recognized his form as what my son-in-law had created long ago, and decided to talk to him about it.

When I was finally able to speak to him again he told me some very disturbing things. He told me that his master had passed away, and that the girl had no family to go to. I almost told him who I was then, but then he told me something that kept my mouth shut. He told me that she had joined the military and was about to start at the academy. I was shocked to say the least. Last I had heard she still was apprehensive about the military and now she was joining. I couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the man I was speaking to.

He told me that she was going to the Eastern Academy, so I decided to see her for myself. I was able to stop by on my way back to Ishval. When I got there I inquired about the class she was in, but not her specifically. I found out that she was an excellent shot and her instructors planned to put her in the special snipers class. She was at the top of her class, the only trouble they ever seemed to have with her had been during shower time. It seemed strange but she was perfect in every other way so they mostly let it slide.

The year before my granddaughter was suppose to graduate war had officially fallen upon Ishval. It was a brutal war, no war is the wrong word; it was a massacre. People were dropping left and right, on both sides. We were loosing so many people that they began sending in cadets who were just barely qualified. To my dismay the position in greatest demand was snipers. I feared for my granddaughter's life, for I knew she would be called in. That was also about the time they called in the State Alchemists. So they would both be there.

During times of war it is difficult to keep in contact with anyone, especially if the other person is also fighting. I wasn't able to speak directly with either of them, but I did watch the casualty list for their names. I was also able to keep an eye out for their names in the incoming reports.

They were both making quite a lot of buzz. She was known for her infallible aim, everyone knew that they were safer with her watching out for them. No one was safe, but she did improve chances of everyone making it out alive. He was known for a less pleasant reason. It was said that he could take out a hundred Ishvalins with a simple snap of his fingers. Knowing him, it had to be eating him alive. Both were known for their ability to kill, however she was able to at least take solace that she was protecting her comrades in the process, not that it helps much, that I know from experience.

Finally the war ended and they both came out alive, they even got promoted. He became a Lieutenant Colonel and she was a Second Lieutenant by the time it was all said and done. My suspicions about her reason for joining were confirmed when she requested to be under his command. I had hoped that she would quit after everything in Ishval, but whatever her reason was she stayed.

They put together quite an impressive team, and with them made a big name for themselves. Everyone knew the team, his loyal dogs, that's what they called them, and she was the most loyal of them all. They worked many cases, had the highest number of solved cases in the reign maybe in the whole country. They were very impressive.

After the war I was able to speak with them more, however I never told either of them that I was her grandfather; instead I decided to help advance him so they could finish sooner and she could get out. I knew that if it became public knowledge then I would not be able to help them nearly as much, so I kept my mouth shut. It was by my recommendation that they moved up in ranks again, him to Colonel and her to First Lieutenant.

She was still known for her impeccable aim, and he for his womanizing, but mostly they were known as an unstoppable team. Which is why they got transferred to Eastern Command, the higher ups were afraid of what could happen if they were stationed anywhere else. Even after the demotion of a station their work continued to impress everyone. Once they found those boys there was no doubt that they could do anything.

Now several more years have passed, Führer Bradley is dead and so is most of the senior staff. They have gone back to Ishval to help rebuild it. During the events of what was known as the Promised Day, it became increasingly clear that those two can not live without one another. He is now a General and she is a Lieutenant Colonel, but they still work together as well as they always have.

I became Führer and am reaching the point of retirement. I already know who I intend to appoint as my successor, although they will be someone else who will be incredibly angry with me about it. There is still one last thing I need to do before I step down, and that it to make it so my beloved granddaughter can finally marry the man who side she has been beside for the past 20 years. Once I take care of that pesky law I will finally be able to hand over the country to them, and I know that once again they will impress us all.

A/N: Finally got all 15 votes, it took a while but it did happen. To the person who cast the 15th vote I just want to say that I absolutely love you for pulling it out of a tie. This time I limited it to only two votes and I want 20 unique voters. This will be the last time you see these people in the poll, the final results for this one will determine the order for the rest of this grouping. The next poll will be to determine what grouping I do next; I will explain more about that when the time comes. Also I would like to point out that this chapter is about 4 times as long as the first. I may eventually go through and revise some of the earlier chapters, but not right now. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last few chapters and invite everyone to continue to review. One last thing, I counted how many of these I intend to do and I am up to 35 more so far, we will see if any more are added or subtracted. Thank you for reading, see you later.

P.S. Does it ever actually say that Grumman is her grandfather or is that one of those fan assumed things that we all really wish was true so it kind of becomes true? I can't think of any time when it is outright stated, I know there was the whole "marry my granddaughter thing" but I don't think they specify who she is. Just something to chew on, and if you can think of a specific time then please let me know, because I really want to. Also sorry for any character mistakes, this one was hard. Later


	8. Alex Louis Armtrong

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Armstrong on Royai

Love is one of the most BEAUTIFUL THINGS ONE CAN EXPERIENCE! And there is no love more beautiful than that of my dear friends Colonel Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Though their love is forbidden they PERSEVERE THROUGH IS ALL. They survived together ALL THESE YEARS, completing one another in EVERY WAY. Even when Lieutenant Hawkeye was transferred AWAY to work for the EVIL Führer King Bradley, the love between them was AS STRONG as Ever.

The ability to see a love such as this has been passed down through the Armstrong line FOR GENERATIONS! It is always wonderful to see the two together. And their LOYATY to one another just fill my MUSCLES with such happiness that it knows NO BOUNDS. When ever I see evidence of their love I could just weep. Why I remember of that horrible Promised Day how they CLUNG onto one another for deal life. It was as if to let go would mean death. During that battle so much was sacrificed and it only seemed to draw them closer together.

Sergeant Furey once showed me a picture he had from when the Colonel and Lieutenant were in the hospital. It was of the two of them asleep in Mustang's bed, with him holding onto her like there was no one else in the world. Upon seeing this I could not stop myself from shedding MANLY tears of joy. To see further evidence of their love, ONE JUST CAN NOT HELP THEMSELVES.

I know that after the horrors they saw and were forced to deal out, they deem that they do not deserve love, or happiness, but I believe they do. Both of them have worked hard to atone for their past sins, and if anyone deserves the bliss of love it is them. I have watched for years as they have worked toward their goal, and now they are so close it would be a shame if they could not find solace in each other's arms simply for a belief that they are not worthy of it. I know they are; now all we have to do is make them see it too.

A/N: Here it is. I'm kinds worried about it because I had a really difficult time getting into character, but my husband says it was okay so I'm posting it. Next up will be Know followed by Marcho then Random Guy. I am not going to be posting a chapter for Denny Brosh due to a lack of votes, if you really want him let me know, otherwise say bye-bye. There is one more week left on the current poll and the Elrics/Non-Military group is currently winning. Also if I could get some reviews for 'A Daughter's Duty' and 'Hope' I would really be happy. Seriously the lack of reviews on them is really depressing me, and a depressed author does not write. So to keep me happy review for them and this and I will be extra special happy. The more reviews I get the sooner I will post new chapters. Okay enough ranting, see you all next time.


	9. Dr Knox

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Knox on Royai

Roy Mustang is a damn fool. No really he is. Idiot can't see what's right in front of him. That woman has been following him for almost ten years and he still can't tell why. I'm sure it does have something to do with her wanting him to succeed, but it's also pretty obvious that she's in love with him. Now I'm not the mushy type, but even I can see it clearly. And I know he's in love with her. I know what he went through in Ishval, what he did but maybe…

"John, dinner's almost ready"

"Yea, hurry up Dad, or it'll get cold."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Maybe we're not as damned as I had thought.

A/N: Okay I know that was short, but Knox doesn't seem like the type to do a long monologue, even in his head. And in case you couldn't tell, that was supposed to be his ex-wife and son calling for him. He may be rough around the edges, but I really like him and after the stuff with Lan Fan and May Chang I think his out look changed a bit, so I wanted him to get a happy ending where he was able to reconnect with his family. Also I made up his name because I couldn't find any place that said it and I think it fits him well, if you disagree or know what it's suppose to be then let me know. Marcoh's will be coming soon, and just 4 more days so get your votes in for the next group, and the Elrics are still in the lead with 6 out of 8 votes.

Also I would like to thank : .voice, TheCrimsonGhost309, AvaEobane, A person, Thieving Alchemist, UniversalBunny, and The-Sun-Princess for your reviews. You are all the reasons I was able to get this chapter out as quickly as I did and your words fill my heart with joy every time I see them. Okay now the author's note is longer than the actual chapter so I'm going to go now. Until next time, thank you for reading and please review.


	10. Tim Marcho

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Marcho on Royai

….

I have seen quite a bit of hell, I probably even deserve it after every thing I have done. The only reason I'm able to go on right now is the chance to redeem myself, even if it's only a little. Nothing I ever do will completely wash me of my past deeds, but at least I am getting a chance to right some of my wrongs.

I owe all of this to Roy Mustang and his team, especially him and his lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. They are the ones doing the most work, of course they also we involved in that horrible war. I know Mustang wants to change things; that's why I healed him and his subordinate, and I will follow him until he succeeds. He has given me a chance to fix some of my past mistakes, to heal instead of kill.

…

A/N: Okay so it's another short one, sorry, but again I don't think Marcho has much else to say. And before you start complaining that this has nothing to do with Royai, there is a reason. I don't think he has a whole lot to say about romance, his part in Ishval consumes him to the point where he doesn't think of anything else really. I think he is grateful for what Mustang and his men are doing, but he probably doesn't think about them past that.

Also, the Elrics and Non-Military group won so the poll to decide what order they will go in is now up. It will be up for two weeks then I will close it, do the top five (there are ten in this group), then I will post a second poll to decide the order of the rest. It sounds confusing, but when the time comes it will make sense, I hope. Some time in the next two weeks I will be putting up the chapter for Random Military Guy, and I've have two people ask me for Brosh so we will see if he manages to sneak his way in, no promises, but I'll see how things work out.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you guys are awesome! See you later.


	11. Denny Brosh

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Brosh on Royai

(Before the Promised Day)

Stupid Mustang. How dare he kill Lieutenant Ross! She was innocent and he never even gave her a change to defend herself. Well now he's going to know what it feels like to loose someone. Ha all of his favored subordinates have been transferred away. Everyone knows he is useless without his men.

I don't even know why they are so loyal to him. The man is an arrogant, self-centered, egotistical murderer. He probably only kept Lieutenant Hawkeye around because she's one of the prettiest woman in Central, not as much as Lieutenant Ross, but she's still pretty hot. And who knows why she follows him, Lieutenant Ross once told me that she (meaning Hawkeye) is in love with him. I had to laugh, who could love that man, and even if she does I pity her for falling for a man like that. He will never fully appreciate her, no matter how many times she saves his life.

(After the Promised Day)

Oh, so it was all an act. He saved her… from a government conspiracy and had her sent to Xing so she could be safe. And she's the one who told them not to tell me. He only pretended to kill her, to the military wouldn't be able to. Wow. Maybe he's not so bad after all. Now I can see it, why all of his men are so loyal. He really is a good person; he just pretends to be a jerk so nobody knows what he's really planning.

After everything thing that happened in Central Lieutenant Ross told me everything. Who would have guessed that he really had a plan? I just though that he only wanted power, but he really does plan on changing things. Even the Elric brother's support him, and even Major Armstrong. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

I went and saw them in the hospital, Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye, well Lieutenant Ross did and I went with her. Some how he managed to regain his sight, like it fully came back while we were there. I guess Doctor Marcho did some special procedure on his that took some time to take full effect, or something like that. I remember the look in his eyes when he realized he could see again. The first thing he did was look for Lieutenant Hawkeye, and when he saw her, even I could see that he does care for her. So maybe I don't need to pity her for falling in love with him after all. In fact I think I may even support him now too.

…

A/N: Okay so I changed my mind, well three people asked for this so I decided to make them happy. I decided to split this up because I think his out look on Mustang would have changed after learning that Ross is alive. Next is Nobody Guy and after that I will start on the Elrics/Non-military Amestrians.

As of right now Winry and Gracia are tied with three votes each. I am a little disappointed with the lack of votes though, only four so far. There is still a week and a half left so I want to see a lot more votes before then, remember only the top 5 will be done right away, so if you have someone you really want to see get your votes in, you get up to four choices, so make them count.

I want to thank the following for their reviews on the last chapter:

UniversalBunny- sorry you were unhappy with the last few chapters, I hope you enjoy the next few a bit more. You have been a loyal reader ever since I began this and I would hate to do you a disservice by disappointing you further. I do hope you will continue to read and review in the future.

SaturnXK- I'm glad you liked it and I hope you continue to read and enjoy the rest.

i-Spit-on-Fire- Yes I really do not own a single thing, my husband buys me everything, so technically it's all his, well except a few characters I've written, so I guess I do own some things. And here you go Denny Brosh just because you and a few others asked for it, I hope it meets your expectations.

wordsmyvoice- I'm glad you have liked the last two chapters. I was a bit worried about them since we don't see much of them and because Marcho does have so little interaction with Mustang and Hawkeye. And as for reviewing a chapter late, I'm just glad you reviewed at all and hope you continue to do so as I post always let me know what you think of this chapter, and other's if you haven't already. I should have the next chapter up some time next week so until then see ya later.

Oh and to all of my readers from the USA, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	12. Bill AKA Random Nobody Military Guy

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Bill (AKA- Random Nobody Military Guy)

Hi, my name is Bill, Bill Knohbudy, not that anybody really cares. I've been working under Roy Mustang since just after his transfer to Central, just over a year and a half ago. Now I don't claim to what exactly is going on, but there is definitely something between him and Lieutenant Hawkeye. If you don't believe me then just watch them for a week and you'll see what I mean. If you still need proof then I can give you examples.

Alright fine. First off, I have witnessed her pull her gun on him and threaten to shoot him, on multiple occasions and never been court marshaled, or punished in any way. He just sighs and goes on with whatever it was that she wanted him to do in the first place. If anyone else had done that they would be sitting in jail until they rotted.

Still need more, alright then. How about this, some of the other's told me about this guy, from back East, who tried to hit on her and he was never seen again. And that was after the mess hall became a smoke house.

What's that? His dates? I have a friend in personnel who told me that they all work for a woman named Chris Mustang, yea, his foster mother. She's also supposed to be one of the best information gatherers in the country. My guess is that he only uses those woman to look like he's going on a bunch of dates, but he's really just getting intell from his mom.

And that Elizabeth he's always calling is only when _she_ is out of the office. Once I had to give him a paper while he was speaking to her, and I just barely heard her voice, it sounded exactly like the Lieutenant's would if she lightened up a little. My bet is that's just a code name or something, I mean Elizabeth even sounds kind of similar to Riza. Hell, I bet Jacqueline, Kate, Vanessa, and Hannah are all code names too.

I tell you there is something funny going on between those two, they're not as professional as they seem. I even heard a rumor that they knew each other before they joined the military, even lived together. I can't confirm that one, but that's what I've heard. I also heard that they have this big secret between the two of them that no one else knows about. I wonder what it could be. Maybe they had a kid together and gave it up for adoption or something like that, or maybe they're secretly married and have somehow managed it so nobody knows. It's really anybody's guess. All I really know is that there is more to those two then what the rest of use can see of the surface, and it's kind of fun to try and figure it all out.

….…..

A/N: Here it is. I kind of hate this one. It was really difficult to get into the right headspace for it. Part of me just wanted to say forget it and move on to then next group, but then I decided that I needed to keep my word. So I buckled down and forced myself to come up with something, and it didn't turn out quite as bad as expected so I'm going to go with it. I have no discovered that it is really hard to know stuff and pretend you don't.

Any way that's it for the first group and next will be the start of the Elrics/Non Military Amestrians. From the looks of things it will be Gracia or Winry, currently ties for first then there is a 4 way tie between Elisya, Ed, Al, and Madam Christmas.

(I know what it shows on the poll is different, but someone without an account cast their vote via review, which since this person has reviewed before I will count their votes, even anonymously. I am keeping close track to make sure the numbers are correct.)

If the tie is not broken before Sunday I will choose at random the order they will go in, this included Gracia and Winry, though they will be first. So if you have someone you want to see sooner rather than later, and haven't cast your vote yet, then do so soon because the deadline is fast approaching.

Now for the thank-you's:

wordsmyvoice- As always I am happy to heard from you and I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. That one was really interesting to write, and I'm delighted that it worked out so well.

i-Spit-on-Fire- No there really isn't anything you can do about it and to be honest it's just a standard disclaimer so I don't have to write it out a hundred time, I use it for all my stories. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this as well.

A person- I have taken your votes into consideration, thank you for informing me, I am glad that you are enjoying this enough to cast your votes despite your not having an account.

Cerisabeth- I will look into that immediately and fix the problem. I want to give you and extra thank you for pointing out the exact sentence that there was an issue with, most people just say that there are 'some issues in a few paragraphs' and that does not help at all. SO thank you very much you your help. I am glad you liked the format, it was kind of an experiment and I'm happy you seem to think it turned out well. I am also glad you like the entirely of the story. I wanted to go with something different and this is what came out. Also don't worry about reviewing for every chapter, though that would make me a very happy author, I'm just glad that you take the time to review at all.

UniversalBunny- Thank you, I love seeing people come back and review a lot, and yours tend to put a smile on my face. I'm glad you liked it and I do hope you are right, reviews make my day.

SaturnXK- Glad you liked it.

AvaEobane- Glad you liked it and you get a special shout out for being my… wait for it… 50th REVIEW FOR THIS STORY! YAY!

CrossroadsofLife- I'm happy that you understand my reasons, and I'm glad you thought it was interesting.

fegs2fan- Your review made my day. I'm so happy that you like these. I am looking forward to writing the next few chapters, and from hearing from you again.

So check it out, 9 reviews for one chapter, plus we hit 50 total. I am so psyched. Now let's try to make it to 100. If you guys can give me 100 reviews before the end of the next group I will give you a special chapter, with a very special character. I'm not telling who though, so review to find out. I'll see you guys again next week, until then review and have fun.


	13. Winry Rockbell

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Winry on Royai

I've only met them once or twice, but I have a lot of respect for Miss Riza and Colonel Mustang. Al has told me quite a bit about what they are trying to do and I hope they can make it. He also said they both went through the Ishval war. I don't know much about the war only that it was really horrible and those who went through it were never the same. Later Ed told me once that they knew each other ever since they were kids; in a way that makes them a lot like me and Ed, although they don't seem to fight as much as we do.

The first time I met them Miss Riza told me she hated the military, when I asked her why she was in it she told me she has someone to protect. I didn't quite see it at the time, but now I'm positive she meant Colonel Mustang. As I look back and remember that day, I remember seeing a look in her eye when the colonel came out; it looked sad, but happy at the same time.

It took me years to figure out what that look was, and it wasn't until Paninya pointed it out that I saw that I had the same look in my eyes whenever I was waiting for the boys, it was longing. Then it took me even longer to figure out why she was longing for him when he was right there. When I did figure it out I felt like a big idiot; she's in love with him, but can't have him because they are in the military.

I told Paninya about my theory and she asked me why Miss Riza didn't just quit the military if she wanted to be with him so bad. That brought me back to what she said when we first met. She told me that she had someone to protect, and she would do anything to help him reach his goal. So maybe what they were trying to accomplish was bigger than their personal feeling for one another. It kind of made me feel sorry for her; to love someone and not be able to be with them must be torture, especially when they are right by your side everyday.

It's been a few years now since I had those thoughts. Now Ed and I are married and have a son, and I am pregnant with our next child. Ed wants it to be a girl, so we can name her Trisha. I am fine with that since we named our son after my father, he wanted to name him Maes, after Mr. Hughes, but we compromised and now he gets to name our next child since I named the first. We were in East city not long ago and ran into Colonel… wait no Major General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye while we were there. She still insisted I call her Riza, and Mustang still insisted that Ed call him General.

Riza and I talked for a while, during which the men argued. We talked about life in Risembool, and their work in Ishval, eventually the conversation turned to children. We told them about our son, who was at home with Granny and the child we were expecting. Mustang made jokes about how he didn't think Ed had it in him, Riza and I stated ignoring them at that point.

Riza asked a lot about what it was like to be a mother and all sorts of other stuff about children. She admitted t me that she had never really dealt with children younger than Ed and Al when they first met. It was then that I noticed that look in her eyes again. I got the feeling that she really wanted to be a mother, but was never given the chance. From what I heard from the boys I knew she would make a really great mother. Then I looked over to Mustang, he was still fighting with Ed, but at the same time he was looking at Riza. I could see in his eyes that he was sorry for something; maybe he knew just how much she wanted children and was sorry because he couldn't give them to her. That was when I realized that he loves her just as much as she loves him. Again I felt sorry for them.

…..

A/N: So here's our first place winner from the Elrics/Non-Military Amestrians Poll. Next will be Gracia followed by Al, after him will be Madam Christmas, who were tied, and then Ed. I am really happy to see all those votes and hope that the next few polls will get even more. I will be posting a new poll for the last five in this group just as soon as I'm done posting this chapter. I will have it up until I get to Christmas' chapter. Sorry this came so late in the week, I've been really busy, but hopefully I will be able to have the next chapter out be Wednesday. Also, can anyone tell me the name of Winry's dad?

Also I have stated a community for young Roy and Riza, if you have a story you think should be in it or want to be on the staff let me know.

Now the Thank-You's-

SaturnXK- Glad you liked it, hope to hear from you again soon.

wordsmyvoice- It wasn't one of my favorites either, in fact I down right hated most of it. And thank you for calling that past clever, my husband just called it cliché, same with the last name. I actually got the idea for the name from reading the Odyssey back in my freshman year, hated reading it, but liked the idea. I do hope you liked this chapter better.

Akamaruwolf323- I'm happy to hear you say that, I hope you continue to enjoy the rest.

A person- You are very welcome, and your second line made my day.

Foreign Serenade- I think you are now my new best friend. If A Person's comment made my day yours made my week. And don't worry about having read the other chapters to fast, there are plenty more to come.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope to hear from you all and many more as I continue with this story. Also about my promise last chapter, we are at 58 reviews. You guys are doing really well. I've already picked the person for the special because I know you can do it. I will see you all again in a week, until then Momento Vivere.


	14. Gracia Hughes

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Gracia on Royai

…..

Hello again. How have you been? I hope you haven't been too lonely. We are doing alright, though we miss you. Elisya is going to start school soon and I got a job at one of the local flower shops. I don't really need the job, the money we get from the military is more than enough, but I just can't stay at home all the time. I did for Elisya, but now she's going to be at school so I need to get out of the house.

Roy stops by every now and then. He's been really busy lately, but he still comes to see us whenever he's in town. And as usual Riza is right by his side. I think ever since that dreadful day when Führer Bradley died they have been even closer. I went and saw them in the hospital afterwards and I actually got to hear her laugh, a real laugh to. And just after she laughed Roy laughed to and not one of those fake ones he used whenever one of your jokes weren't really that funny, but a full blown uncontrolled laugh. It was great to hear. I don't think either of them has laughed like that since you died.

They've been doing a lot of work in Ishval. When they visit they don't tell me a whole lot about what they are doing, only that they are making good progress. Well, they did say that at the rate everyone is working the Ishvalins should be able to sustain themselves in just a few more years. Considering the damage you described to me that sounds pretty good; Roy certainly seemed impressed.

He got a promotion. About a month after coup, Führer Grumman started handing out promotions to everyone involved, from what I hear. He wanted to promote Riza two ranks, if the gossip around town is true, but she turned them both down. My guess is that she just wanted to make sure she could stay with Roy. With any luck it will only be a little bit longer until they can be together. I know you were always telling him to get a wife, but I think he's just been waiting until he could have the one he really wanted. I also know that you would not be okay with him settling for anyone but her.

There's a rumor going around that the Führer is going to abolish the fraternization laws. They say he is going to do it just so his granddaughter can be with the man she loves. Of course no one knows who she is, or even if she really exists. You probably would have figured it out already. You could find out her name, age, where she was born, where she is now, and who it is that she supposedly is in love with.

You always did like sticking you nose into other people's business; of course that's what got you here. Sometimes I wish you had been just a little less nosey, but then you wouldn't have been the man I loved so much, still love. I miss you Maes, I miss you so much.

….

A/N: I really wish I didn't have to mar this ending with an author's note, but there is something important I must tell you guys. Due to some unfortunate circumstances I don't know when I'll be able to post again. I will try, but nothing can be guaranteed. I still want your reviews and still intend to give you guys the special chapter once we reach 100 reviews, but my ability to check on this stuff will be severely limited. Please I ask that you bear with me during this difficult time in my life. I am not going to put up individual thank you's this chapter, but I do appreciate every single one I have received.

During this darkest hour you people, whom I don't even know, bring a little bit of light into my life. Thank you all for that gift and as long as I keep hearing from you all I promise that one day I will return in full force; I just have some things that need taken care of first. Like I said, I don't know when exactly I will be able to post again, but I will try to have something up before the first of the year. Again I thank you for reading and your support. Until I return Memento Vivere.


	15. Alphonse Elric

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Alphonse on Royai

…..

I've always prided myself on being insightful, or at least more so than my brother. I am very observant, especially for a guy my age. Maybe it's because while I was in the armor people didn't really pay much attention to me so I heard a lot more than people really meant for me to. What ever the reason I tend to notice things that others don't seem to. One example would be my brother, whenever someone starts talking about Winry his ears turn pink. Another example is the link between Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye.

One thing I've noticed is that whenever they are in the same room but not right next to each other their eyes are constantly on the other. Now the lieutenant I could understand it's her job to protect him, but the colonel has to feel something for her to be constantly checking on her, he doesn't do it with anyone else. And the always find a reason to move towards each other. It just can't be a coincidence, there has to be something between them.

Another thing to think about is what happened when we were facing the homunculus, Lust. When Lieutenant Hawkeye thought the colonel was dead she just shut down. I don't think I've ever seen her loose control like that. It was like if he wasn't there then she had no will to live on her own. Sometimes I wonder what happened between them to make a bond that strong. I mean Brother and I have a strong bond, but we are brothers. And even if one of us died, we would be upset, but we would find a way to live on. Actually, they kind of remind me of Ling and Lan Fan.

One day while we were all still in the hospital after the Promised Day, I heard some nurses gossiping about them. Well they didn't use their names, but it was clear they who they were talking about. They were saying that they were having trouble getting the colonel to stay in his bed, and because of it the lieutenant was getting up and helping him move around. They said that she pulled some of the stitches in her throat because of all the movement. She wouldn't let them tell the colonel about it though, because she didn't want him to feel bad.

It happened a few times until the doctor came in and yelled at her to stay in bed, because he didn't want to have to stitch her up anymore and that anymore could cause serious complications for her recovery. They said that the colonel got angry with the lieutenant for not telling him, and she just blew him off saying that if she hadn't then he would have ended up the one hurt. He didn't leave his bed again until he regained his sight.

I remember watching them dance at Winry and Brother's wedding. They looked so happy together. And when Winry threw the bouquet, Lieutenant Hawkeye caught it. Her face was bright red, especially after Gracia asked who she was going to marry, while looking straight at Colonel Mustang. The jokes got even worse after he caught the garter. Everyone was happy that day; I hope we can all continue to be that happy forever. I especially hope that Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye can find their happiness, they deserve it.

…

A/N: Hey everybody I am still alive! Sorry this has taken so long to come, but I hope it was worth the wait. I'll tell ya, being homeless sucks, don't EVER try it if you can at all avoid it. That being said, I am no longer homeless so I can write again, however I don't have an internet connection. So my posts will almost definitely be only once a week, though thanks to my local library I am able to post something.

I do have more time to write now though. So chances are good that when I do post there will be quite a bit, though I will only post one chapter of this at a time, so each chapter receives its own reviews. I do plan to address all reviews individually though, so if you do review you have a personal reply to look forward to in the next chapter. However I do not have the time to do it for the last chapter so if you have reviewed recently I want to thank you all very much and I apologize for being unable to get back to you. I really appreciate all of your support throughout this entire story, you people are the only reason this is still going and I sincerely look forward to hearing from all of you again.

Also we now have 80 reviews so those who are looking forward to the special chapter, things are looking good. There are still 5 chapters left until the deadline and we only need 20 reviews. I know it should be 7, but I'm going to eliminate Hoenheim and Pinako, they really have so little contact with the pair that they have no time to form opinions about them. I know I said this before and changed my mind, but this time I really mean it. I might be willing to change my mind about Pinako since we do see her meet them, but Hoenheim is a definite no go since the only time he is ever known to have met them is during the events of the Promised Day, and I think he was probably a little to busy to notice them much.

Also for anyone intersted I have another new oneshot out called 'Fathers', it's mainly focused on Riza and Edward, but there is a little Royai in it. I hope you will all check it out ant let me know what you think.


	16. Madame Christmas AKA Chris Mustang

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Madame Christmas on Royai

….

When I was first asked to look after my little brother's son I wasn't very sure I could do it. He and his wife had just died and I was a young woman, living a very untraditional life. I didn't think I had what it takes to raise a kid, and the environment was not an ideal one. However I did it anyway, and looking back I'm glad I did. Sure I made some mistakes, but what parent doesn't, and now look I managed to raise a Führer.

I remember when little Roy-boy first started to show an interest in alchemy. It was about six months after he came to live with me and the girls and one of the regulars had taken to the boy. He was an alchemist, but not a very good one, and he showed Roy a few of his tricks. Roy took to it like a fish to water. It wasn't long before I had to find the boy a teacher.

I got lucky with Berthold Hawkeye. A friend of mine was an associate of his and one day I mentioned to my friend that I was looking for a teacher for my boy, and he mentioned that someone he knew was looking for a student. He gave me the man's number and left the rest to me. I will admit, Hawkeye was a strange man, he even completely forgot to mention that he had a daughter when we were settling things. Imagine my shock when a little girl answered the door when I came to drop Roy off with his new teacher.

Riza was just a tiny little thing back then. When I first saw her I thought she was no older than eight, come to find out that she was actually 11 years old. She was such a sweet girl; I can see why Roy felt so protective of her, even back then. It's hard to think that the tough, almost icy woman that follows my boy today is the same meek little girl Roy use to bring home with him. She has changed so much since the day I first met her, of course Roy is just as different, though he seems to have held onto some of his old self.

The two of them deserve each other I think. I also think that they need each other. They have been together so long now, even if not in a physical sense, that they don't know how to function. Roy was a wreck when she got transferred away from him. And I would wager that Riza was just as bad, though she is able to hide it better. Yes, it's a good thing they're back together now.

Grumman sure knew what he was doing there, no doubt about it, of course I happen to know that the does have an ulterior motive. He wants to see them end up with each other about as much as anyone, if not more. I know what happened with his poor daughter and he is trying to make things right with his granddaughter.

The two of us have been scheming for years on the best way to get those two married with children as soon as possible, but they are making it very difficult. Grumman is currently working on our latest plan, which involves demolishing one very pesky law. Grumman has even managed to get some of his and Roy's subordinates in on it. Everyone they know seems to want them to end up happy together, even most of the girls are rooting for them. I may not have been to sure in the beginning about whether or not I could raise the boy, but now I'm sure glad I did, because now I get to see the amazing man he has become and the equally amazing woman he has with him.

…..

A/N: Okay, so I have no idea if I actually have her in character or not. I scoured everything I have for as much information about her as I could, but there really isn't much for someone as important to Royai as her. I hope I got it right, or at least believable. I for one hate this chapter and have struggled with it for the past two weeks; however I hope you managed to get some satisfaction from it.

One thing I do have however, that I am extremely happy with, is your prize chapter. It is finished and waiting for the 100th review to be posted and for me to finish this section of chapters. I do promise that I will try to work faster after the review is posted. There aren't very many more left until I post the new poll to get ready. The only real issue would be if I can't manage to get somewhere with internet access. I am thoroughly excited for this, and I hope you all are too.

Now for the Thank You's:

AndAPartridgeInAGrapeTree- One I love your name, two thank you for taking the time to review for each chapter individually. Now for you review for chapter 1, I hadn't realized that before, but now that you mention it, yes it is strange. It's probably because those are the ones focused on the most in the manga. Now for chapter two, you are absolutely right, and as one I exploit this knowledge and use it for your entertainment. 3, let's face it she had it coming. 4, yes, only Falman would know that kind of stuff, of course he had to learn it to have all necessary information for working for them. 5, that is what she says, however, we all know the truth. 6, I'm glad you liked it. I do hope to continue to hear from you, you're reviews are very fun to answer.

PepperMTfan115- I'm glad you like this so much. Believe me it isn't easy to do, and I really do appreciate when people take time to notice how much work I put into this. I will continue to do so until I finish. Also thank you for your patience.

i-spit-on-fire- How did you know my favorite flavor of pie?

SaturnXK- Yea, I loved writing about the wedding, and have plans to write it's entirety soon.

3xp3ssion- I'm glad my stories make your day because your reviews make mine. I am considering doing Roy and Riza, but if I do they will be the final chapters.

InsertDecentNameHere- Yea, being homeless sucked, don't ever try it if you can help it, seriously is sucks. I'm glad you think I'm good, and I am female. Also, if I could I would duplicate my talent and share it with you; however I do enjoy my abilities and therefore will not give them up entirely. And I am sure if you keep practicing you will improve in time. I've been writing character profiles since I learned to read and write so I've had a lot of practice. Keep working at it, and one thing I do is before each chapter I study the character I plan to work with. I find everything I can with that person and immerse myself in it, I keep asking myself how would this person respond to different stimuli. I focus solely on that character until I am satisfied that I can write them truly. For example, when I was getting ready to do Armstrong's chapter I watched every family and muscle rant I could find and watched them until I was about ready to start spouting off about my own family's history or the glory of anything. I even found random things to go on about. Trust me, after a few rants about the "GLORIOUS COLOR OF THE BANANAS" my husband was about ready to have me locked up in the loony bin, but it worked. Mostly though you have to remember to have fun, that's why you're doing this after all. Also, I would like to know how you train to be a crazy fangirl. Do you have to apprentice under a master crazy fanperson? Or is it something you go to school for? Is there a test? Please enlighten me.

Okay, so now that those are done I want to thank everyone, even those of you who haven't reviewed, just for reading. I will try to have the next chapter out sooner, which should hopefully be easier since it's Ed. Also if you're looking for some more of my work I just posted a new songfic that stars Gracia. I hope you read it and enjoy. Ja Matta Ne.


	17. Edward Elric

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Edward on Royai

…

Travel Log Date March 29 19XX

I'm back in Central from my trip to Creta. I went and saw Mrs. Hughes and Elisya today. They are doing fine. It's hard to believe how big Elisya is getting. Seeing her making me think about Hughes and how much he's had to miss because of me. I know it's been a while, but I still feel guilty about getting him involved in me and Al's mess. My biggest hope though is that Elisya will be able t remember him and how much he loved both her and her mother.

I ran into Colonel; excuse me, General Bastard today while visiting the military command center. It figures that I would run into him the only day I'm in the city. It was nice to see the lieutenant again though. If I didn't know as much as I do about their past together, I would seriously wonder why she sticks around with him. Honestly they kind of remind me of Ling and Lan Fan; an idiot in charge with a strong woman protecting their stupid ass.

Of course something similar could probably be said about me and Winry. I still can't believe that I'm going to be marring her when I get home. Knowing her she's probably got everything all planned already. That suits me just fine though, let her have her fun all I want to have to do is stand there and say "I Do." While I'm here I should probably double check I have everyone's addresses for the invitations. Winry'll probably get angry if I don't.

Dammnit! That means I have to see Mustang again. Maybe I can get his address from Hawkeye. I'm sure she has it; she seems to know everything about him. I wonder when they'll get things together and tie the knot too. I mean come on everyone and I mean EVERYONE can see that they want to. I know they want to fix this country, but it seems to me that they could do that while enjoying themselves a bit.

Then again I know what it's like to feel like you don't deserve any happiness. And I know they are still haunted by what happened in Ishval. Not to mention that if they were to get married then they couldn't work together anymore. I swear some of the rules the military has are plain idiotic. Maybe once Mustang is Führer he'll change them. Probably will, my guess is that's half the reason he want to be Führer in the first place.

I know I give Mustang a hard time, but the truth is that I really do respect him, and I care for Hawkeye almost like older sister or an aunt or a mother even. I really do want her at least to be happy, and after seeing her in the tunnels that day I know only he can make her happy.

She was really willing to end it all if he died that day and worse yet she was going to kill him. I can't imagine what that must feel like, to hold a gun to the head of the person who you love most in the world. It would be like me holding a gun to Al or Winry and threatening to kill them. I know he was out of control, but I could never do what she did, no matter the reason.

And as for Mustang, yea I want him to be happy too. He is the real reason that me and Al were able to achieve our goal. If he hadn't showed up to the Granny's house that day I don't know where we'd be. And for the record I'm not that angry with him using the Philosopher's Stone to regain his eyesight. Maybe I would be if he had actually did the transmutation, but since he was forced to I can't be to mad at him, just as long as he uses what he gained to fulfill his goals and finally gives Hawkeye what she, and he truly deserve.

….

A/N: Okay so the ending really sucks, I know this, but I'm finishing this really late and am incredibly tired. I hope Ed wasn't to ooc, if he is then my excuse is 1- it's like three or four years after the Promised Day and he's matured some, and 2- it's his private journal so he has no pretenses and 3- well I had a third reason, but it seems to have ran away from me. Like I said I'm tired.

I am really impressed by how quickly we got all 100 reviews. Seriously I'm so happy I could cry. It really means a lot to me that you all find this so interesting that you would take the extra time to review. So as a special bonus instead of waiting until I finish the Elric's/Non Military group to post the special chapter I'm going to do it right now. Also a special shout out to SteampunkSakura for giving the 100th review. If you look below this you will find a response to all of you recent reviews and thank you for taking us over the top.

Now the Thank you's and responses:

i-spit-on-fire: Yes, it truly is the best and thank you for the extras, they made very good ammunition for when my husband was being a dolt. Also I'm glad you think I did a good job, I was really worried about the last chapter simply because we don't see her very much and therefore it was exceedingly difficult to get into character.

JesseTringham: First I would like to know, is your name based off the Tringham boy's from the original anime? Also I am happy to hear that you like the story so much, though I am curious as to why you liked that chapter in particular. Perhaps you can enlighten me with your next review.

SteampunkSakura: Once again thank you for being the 100th review. Now to respond to all of your reviews, and I am going in the order they show me on the site. Chapter 16- glad you like it and now your wait is over. I hope you like this one too. Chapter 15- Thank you, Al's was rather fun to do. He's so sweet. Chapter 14- I will admit to crying myself as I wrote it, though something tells me that zombie Hughes would not be the best idea. Though yes if he were to come back as a zombie he would probably have his camera with him, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that they buried him with it. Chapter 12- I'm glad you liked it. I though his name was rather clever, though I did kind of steal it from the Odyssey. Chapter 9- This was another one I enjoyed writing. And thank you I am rarely complimented on my grammar, in fact usually I'm told that's what I need the most work with. Chapter 1- Havoc does seem, to me, much more observant than most people give him credit for, dating Lust aside, obviously that hadn't gotten _that_ far. Chapter 4- You seem to have a knack for finding my favorites. This one was a lot of fun. Though my secret for Falman is simple, all I think of is how would a computer, or Spock say this, and then add just a tiny hint more emotion. Chapter 8- This seems to be everyone's favorite, it has the most individual reviews and view out of every chapter. And Again I loved writing it.

SaturnXK: You're Welcome. I enjoy responding to all the reviews. I find that it helps to encourage other people to review as well, and the better I know my readers the better I can write for all of you. I really happy that you liked the chapter so much; it makes me happy to hear that people like it, especially ones that give me as much trouble as that one did.

3xp3ssion: Thank you for your concern. I am in a much better place now, it's rather small, but it is better than where we were. Your best bets for new posts are Wednesday or Thursday afternoons. And today you're lucky for there will be two posts, just make sure you review for each chapter individually. And I promise that if you review I will respond. Also I want to thank you for you words of encouragement. I will never tire of saying this, hearing from people like you, who actually enjoy my work, is the best thing in the world to me. My goal in life is to get some of my original stuff published, and I don't get a lot of encouragement at home so it means a lot to me when even total strangers come and tell me that I'm any good at what I love doing. I nearly cried when I got your review. Thank you.

InsertDecentNameHere: Your review made me laugh so hard I almost cried. I never knew it was so difficult to become a true fangirl. I bow to your dedication to your fandom, they are truly blessed to have one such as yourself. You're welcome for the advice. I don't see why writers seem so protective of their process. The way I see it, the more writers who can put out a quality story the better off we all are. Just keep practicing and you will get it. I am glad you liked the chapter. I do think Riza had a hard childhood and when Roy showed up he basically saved her from a very lonely existence and so she follows him. I don't think they ever tried running away together; otherwise she would be his wife instead of his bodyguard. And obviously she was there when her father died; and trust me, as someone who had crap parents, if she had ran away and really escaped him nothing would have ever been able to convince her to return. The only reason I still speak to my mother at all is because my youngest sister is only 16 and she needs someone to watch her back, and none of my other sisters are up to the task. I use that example because Berthold and my mother seem to be quite a bit alike. Okay now that I have gotten completely off track, let's get back on. Glad you like everything so much. I really hope I can manage to keep on par with your, and everyone's expectations of me.

Thank you all for reading and please before you click the next button for your special chapter take the time to review for this one, it will make me really happy.

Oh, now I remember the third reason; Ed's being serious in this. There are parts that are suppose to be kind of funny, but for the most part he's being serious. Haha. Sorry about that. Later.


	18. 100 review special

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- 100 Review Special

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… I'm trying to kill you with the suspense, is it working?

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Don't worry I'll take pity on you eventually.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

Okay, I think I've been mean enough, now here is the one you've all been patently waiting for. You're reward for giving me 100+ reviews… (Drum Roll Please)… Maes Hughes.

…

Hahaha, ! I knew it! I knew those two would get together in the end. To bad it took me coming up here for me to be able to see it. Roy, if only I could talk to you now. Well I can, but you'd never be able to hear me. It was perfect, you did everything just right. And the ring is gorgeous. I can see it in her eyes that she loves it. Of course that might just be her love for you showing.

So I'm guessing that since I'm not around Havoc will be the best man. He was the one who did the most to help you plan all of this after all. That's okay; he'll do a good job. Just promise me something okay? Could you make sure to include my girls in all of this? You know how much Gracia loves weddings, and Elisya would make the perfect bridesmaid.

Man you two look happy together. I should be there, with you guys. Not right now I mean, but later when you and the guys all go out to celebrate. I should be the one helping to calm your nerves and making embarrassing speeches about our days in the academy and how I knew right from the start that she was the one for you. I know it's you guises day, your time, but I SHOULD BE THERE! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SIT BACK AND WATCH FROM UP HERE! If it weren't for those damn homunculi I would be. I'd be right there with my family and my friends, right were I'm supposed to be.

I don't blame you Roy. I know you blame yourself, so does Ed, but I don't blame either of you. We all know I was to nosey for my own damn good. I'm glad she stopped you from killing Envy. That wasn't you and I'm glad she saw it too. You know that isn't what I want for you. I want you to be like this, like you are right now; happy and holding the woman you love. I want you to have kids and watch them grow up; you've already achieved most of your goal now you deserve some happiness.

Good work by the way, convincing Grumman to get rid of the frat laws right before appointing you his successor. Now nobody can say you did it just so you could marry Riza. Just watch out, people will try to use her against you, not like they haven't already. You know, for a secret love, it's not very secret. I mean come on most of Central knew 5 years ago. People from Xing could see how you two feel about each other. Even Ed could see it, and let's face it; the kid's kind of dense when it comes to matters of the heart.

I know she'll look gorgeous in her dress. Not as gorgeous as Gracia did, but I know she'll be something. Gracia will gladly help her find the perfect dress. Oh and when you have kids, please remember to tell them about their Uncle Maes, heck you can even name your first boy after me. Knowing you that's what you'll do. Just remember to tell them just how much you love them. And don't be afraid to spoil them a little, because you never know when you won't come home, and even if you get to be there, they only stay little for a little while.

I mean look at my little girl. She's already gotten so big. She's a whole different person from when I left. I want to thank you for everything you've done for her and Gracia. I know it means a lot to both of them when you take time to visit and help out. And when she gets old enough to go on dates I know you'll be there in my place. I wish I could be there instead, but since I can't be I'm glad that you will.

And Riza, I want to thank you too. Thank you for stopping him from killing Envy, thank you for keeping him grounded and sane. Thank you for sticking by him this whole time. I know you have your own reasons fro doing so, but I'm glad he has you. And most of all Riza, thank you for allowing him the chance to show you just what you mean to him.

I swear he's been in love with you since before I met him. He used to talk about you all the time when we were in the academy. It seemed like every other sentence it was "My teacher's daughter this" and "My teacher's daughter that" and "You'll never guess what my teacher's daughter did" I think that may have been where I picked it up from. He never really used your name, but I think he might have been protecting you a bit. I know he didn't know about your back, back then, but he seemed to have a suspicion that you were involved somehow.

Yea, I know about that now. I didn't while I was still alive, I knew that there was something, but not what. I know a lot now that I'm not bound by space and time. I can look as far into the past as I want, and could probably look into the future, but I really don't want to. I am content seeing things as they come. I can almost pretend that I'm there this way.

So here's to you two. You have worked all your lives doing what needs to be done, and now you can finally do what you want. Here's to your happiness, to your lives, and to the future you've worked so hard to create. You who have walked through a river of blood and come out the other side, stronger and together. This one's for you my friends, for you are finally getting what you deserve.

….

A/N: So here it is. Thank you all for your support and for 100+ reviews. I hope this meets your expectations, and you all find it a suitable reward. I'm sorry if he got a little ooc. I did my best, and if you are upset by him getting angry in paragraph 3, well I think if I were killed mercilessly by an evil shapeshifter who changed to look like the person I love most just to throw me off so he could kill me, I'd be pretty pissed. Originally I was going to do Hawkeye's father, but because I am so happy with how quickly you all got the reviews in, and because Hughes was the most requested person, I changed my mind.

So as Maes said, here's to you, all of you who have supported me whether you've been with me from the beginning or if you've come in along the way I appreciate all of your kind words and encouragement, and even your criticism. Every time I look in my inbox and find a review I smile and it just makes me want to write even more. Thank you all, even those of you who are reading this and not reviewing, though I wish you would and I do accept anonymous reviews, thank you for sticking with me this long. I hope you all continue with me as we see where this ends up, see you all later. Oh, and yea, I cried while writing most of this.

Also, I don't know who will be next right now; I haven't checked in a while. I am officially closing that poll though and opening the new poll for the next group today, so if you have an opinion on what group should come next go and vote.


	19. Elisya Hughes

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Elisya Hughes on Royai

….

Uncle Roy is one of the best men in the whole wide world. I know this because my daddy told me before he had to leave forever. Daddy said that Uncle Roy is trying to make the world better because right now a bunch of bad people are in trying to destroy it. So Uncle Roy is like a hero from the stories Daddy used to read to me, Mommy reads to me now. He's like a hero but Daddy said that he doesn't like being called a hero. I wonder why that is.

Auntie Riza is the same. She's trying to help save the world from the bad people too. She's really pretty, like the queens in my story books. But most of the queens in my stories are evil and Auntie Riza is one of the nicest ladies I know. Daddy said that she's like Uncle Roy's Lady Knight. She keeps him safe so he can do what he has to so he can change the world. So she's like a queen knight.

I remember once Daddy was talking to Mommy about Uncle Roy and Auntie Riza. They didn't know I was listening 'cus I was supposed to be in bed. Daddy said that he was sure that Uncle Roy loves Auntie Riza and that he didn't know why the two of them didn't just get together already. I thought it was funny when he said that because they are always together. How could they not be together if they are always with each other? I was really confused for a long time. Then I decided that I would probably understand when I get older so I stopped worrying about it.

When Daddy left forever Mommy and Uncle Roy were both really sad, so was I. I think Auntie Riza was sad too, but sometimes it's really hard to tell how she's feeling. They moved to our city not long after the people put Daddy in the ground. I was still really sad about Daddy leaving but they came over a lot and kept me and Mommy company. Uncle Roy would play with me while Auntie Riza helped Mommy make dinner. Auntie Riza is almost as good at cooking as Mommy is, Daddy told me that too. Most of the time Auntie Riza would bring her doggie with her and me and Uncle Roy could play with him. I really like Auntie Riza's doggie, he's a lot of fun to play with.

One time at preschool, before Daddy had to leave, we were learning about families and marriage. My teacher told us that marriage was when two people loved each other very much and wanted to spend the whole rest of their lives together. She also told us that people who are married spend a lot of time together. Those made me think about Uncle Roy and Auntie Riza, because they were always together. I asked them if they were married the next time they came over for dinner. They were really quiet for a minute and their faces turned bright red and then Uncle Roy yelled at Daddy saying he was a "busybody who can't keep his nose out of everyone else's business and even stoops so low as to include his daughter in his schemes." I didn't understand what most of that meant, but I did tell Uncle Roy that Daddy didn't have anything to do with my question. After that he just shook his head and went back to eating dinner. No one ever did answer my question.

…

A/N: I don't really have a lot to say about this one. It's set when she's about four or five so she does understand a little more, but she is still have some difficulty dealing with the loss of her father. Most of her reactions to death are based off of my five year old son, who is still dealing with the loss of my father and having difficulty with the concept of death.

Sorry to anyone who went to vote on the new poll and it wasn't up yet. I have no excuse other than I forget. I did manage to get it up by that evening, but by then I'm sure a lot of you had already seen my mistake. So far there is only one vote and it makes me really sad. I do hope there will be more votes coming in soon. If not then the next group will be the Soldiers from the North. I'm also sad by the number of reviews for the last two chapters. While I am very grateful to those who did review I was really hoping for more.

One more point of interest before I get to the review responses. I am working on a new multi-chapter story, but I am stuck for names. It will be a Royai story so I am giving you all a chance to help. What I need is for you to review and with your review leave a name you think would work. What I need is four sets of fathers and daughters, two Amestrian, one Cretan, and one Ishvalan. I may end up needing more names than that, but this will at lease allow me to start. Depending on the number of names I get I will pick my favorites and those who contribute will get a special shout out both in here and in the new story.

Now it's response time.

InsertDecentNameHere – Don't worry about missing the chapter, at least you caught it at all. I will start with your review for chapter 18 though since you reviewed that one first. So here we go. I'm glad I won you over in the end. I wasn't to sure how people were going to react to this one, but I'm glad you say I pulled it off. As for all the lines I did that for two reasons, reason one was that I could and reason two is that it was fun. I wanted to add a little extra suspense before giving anyone anything. I do however hope your heart has recovered. And Now for chapter 17. I'm glad you liked it, but in case you haven't noticed I am by far my own worst critic. I absolutely hate half of what I do. I am glad you think I did well however. The only reason I post most of this is because I can't think of any other way to do it that I like better, and it's better than nothing. I am planning on writing the wedding, but I'm having some issues deciding whose perspective to write it from. Though no, it is not the story I mentioned above. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you again.

SteampunkSakura – Chapter 18, I am in full agreement. Chapter 17, I'm glad you feel that I did well.

I-Spit-on-Fire- It's for the same reason I told InsertDecentNameHere, I am my own worst critic and hate half of what I do. I'm just glad you all seem to like it or I would have quit writing long ago. Also, why haven't I gotten a review from chapter 18 from you, it was posted at the same time. That makes me sad. Oh well, I'm sure you have your reasons.

SaturnXK- Don't worry about the mix up, I'm just happy to see you reviewed for them both. To make things easier however, instead of referring to the chapters by their number like I usually do I will go by name of the chapter the review is suppose to be about. Edward first- I really think that if anyone could see the connection between the two pairs it would be Ed since he's had the most experience with both of them. Also in the sentence you were referring to, he is only speaking in singular terms; one idiot, one woman, one ass. I do agree with you about Riza being something of an aunt now that you've mentioned it, however at the time I had a reason why that didn't seem to fit right either. Also I use the mother metaphor in another story of mine so that's where my mind went. Now for Hughes' chapter. This one made me smile and cry the entire time I was writing it. I think this was one of my favorites to write. And of course he brings it back to his family, it's Hughes. That particular line though, was inspired by the scene where they are in Ed's hospital room and Winry walks out and Hughes tells Ed that She'll make him a fine wife someday. He brings things back to his family there too very similar to how he did in this chapter.

Well that's all the reviews I received for the chapters so far. I do hope they gain more as time passes on, but now we look to the future. Next will be Christmas' Girls, this one will be a little different. I hope you enjoy it, and until then please remember to review and check out some of my other works. Later!


	20. Christmas' Girls

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Christmas' Girls on Royai

…

Vanessa: As much as I love Roy I know that he and I could never be together. For one he's like a brother to me and also he's got his Elizabeth. I've seen the way he looks when he talks about her, and he's seriously in love.

Courtney: Roy and Elizabeth are like totally made for each other. They've been together for like longer than I've been working here and there is no way around it. They are like destined to be together.

Leah: I've known Roy for a long time and in all that time I have only seen him serious about one girl, Elizabeth. At first I was a bit concerned about how serious he was about her, but now I see for them being together is like breathing; they have to do it to survive.

Samantha: Like Roy, Chris took me in when I was young, not for quite the same reasons but still she did. We grew up together. Before Roy went off to study with that teacher we were as close as two people can be, but after she came into the picture he started drifting away. I know he loves her, and there's no denying that she makes him happy, but part of me will always hate that girl for taking him away from me.

Sophia: I first met both Roy and Elizabeth when I first started working for the Madame. They were both still so young and innocent and so cute together. Roy would bring Elizabeth home sometimes when he came back for a holiday while he was studying with her father and even back then he was always so protective of her. Even now after everything they've been through together he's still just as, if not more so, protective of her.

Clara: I've been in love with Roy for as long as I've known him, but the Madame will not hear of any of us going after him. She has her plans for him. For the sake of my job and lifestyle I will stay away, but I swear as soon as Elizabeth is gone I will be there doing everything in my power to catch him before the other girls have their chance.

Amanda: Though I don't like to admit it very often, I'm one of the oldest of the girls here. I've been working here since just after Madame took Roy in. I've gotten to watch him grow up and turn into the man he is today. I also got to watch Elizabeth grow after Roy started bringing her around. Even back when they were just kids they gravitated around one another. They were so happy back then. I wasn't to surprised when they told me that she had followed him into the military, but when they came back from that war they were different people. They always looked so sad, like just living was a burden to heavy to carry alone. I'm just glad that they have each other to help carry the burden.

Chloe: I've just started working here recently, and everyone seems to be making such a big deal over this Elizabeth girl. I totally get why Roy is important, he's Christmas' son and seriously hot, but I've seen Elizabeth and I really don't see what the big deal is. She's so plain and serious. She doesn't even look like a girl. I really can't understand how a man like Roy can be so infatuated with a nothing like her. He should be looking for a real woman like me.

Marian: Roy and Elizabeth are so cool. Their lives are like a romance novel. A young man leaves for war, and worried for his safety the young woman follows him to protect him. But because of her desire to protect him their love is now forbidden. Despite the rules however, they cannot contain themselves and let their feelings show through to those who are closest to them. Yes, their lives are just like a novel. I just hope this story isn't a tragedy.

Bert the Bouncer: Roy's a good man, despite what others may think, and Elizabeth's a good girl. They make each other happy, that's good enough for me.

…

A/N: Okay so don't hate me for Chloe, Clara, and Samantha. I didn't want to do it, but I had to if I wanted this story to have and semblance of realism. As difficult as it may be for all of us to wrap our heads around it, there is a chance that not everyone loves Royai, we have proof of this with all of those RoyEd people. (Excuse me while I go rinse my mouth) Ahh, that's better, just thinking about that pairing leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I have nothing against homosexuality, but Roy and Edward both belong with their respective woman. As I said I didn't want to make the anti-royai, however I felt is was necessary. I do hope you all enjoyed this despite those three. Also I know this is supposed to be Christmas' Girls, but Bert found his way into my head and would not leave until I added him. Think of him as the girls' security, I kind of imagine he looks somewhat similar to Sig Curtis, because I have no doubt that Chris has not only taught all the girls how to defend themselves, but has very good security as well.

Now a poll update. As of right now there have been six votes, three for Soldiers from the North, two for the bad guys, and one for Foreigners. The poll will close on Saturday and then a new poll will be put up to select the character order for the winning group. That poll will be up until April 7th, so I can have a chapter ready by the 11th. Depending on which group wins that may be the only poll for that group.

Now it's response time...

Purplestars11 – I'm glad you like it and hope you continue to as it progresses.

SteampunkSakura- I am honestly not sure what to think of your review. Do you mean awful in a good way or a bad way? Thought I am glad I was able to make you laugh.

I-Spit-on-Fire – Don't worry you are forgiven. It is unusual for me to post two chapters at the same time so I'm not to surprised some people missed it. From what I can tell most people hate their own work, I'm told that means you are a artist in your field, but I'm not to sure how much I believe that. I'm glad you liked both chapters, I have to agree that Elisya is absolutely adorable. I think she's almost as cute as my own child, but not quite, though that might just be the Hughes in me. I loved working on both of these chapters and chapter 18 made me cry as I was writing.

.voice – Thank you very much. I do hope these aren't getting repetitive, and it will now be your job to tell me if they are. Most of the mannerisms I used in this chapter came from watching my five year old and seeing how he reacts when he's told things. Actually the dinner scene came almost verbatim from a conversation between him and my sister about her close friend after I had discussed love and marriage with him. My sister even yelled at me like Roy did.

SaturnXK – I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much. As I've stated before most of my inspiration for her came from my little one. I swear I'm almost as bad as Hughes when it comes to bragging about my boy. A friend of mine even compared me to him, I think that was the greatest compliments I've ever gotten. Also don't worry about the grammar issue, that sentence was a little complicated.

InsertDecentNameHere- I swear I think you are one of my favorite reviewers. Every time I see something from you it makes me smile, though my husband thinks all the flattery is going to my head. I have a lot of experience with young children so this last one was an easy chapter to do. I love my little one and he is one of my greatest inspirations in everything I do. Also I am looking for character names, that is one thing I am no good at is deciding on names, there are just to many that I like. The way I got names for this chapter way by having my husband write a bunch down and then draw them from a hat for me. And as for your suggestion for the wedding, I think what I'll do is have a rolling pov, though I will keep her in mind for a section.

UniversalBunny- Yay, you're back I've missed you these past few chapters. Of course I came back. There's no way I wouldn't with all my loyal reviewers waiting for me. I'm just glad I'm able to post more often now. I'm happy to see that you've reviewed for all the chapters, the more reviews I receive the more likely I am to post more special chapters. I've already got who I want to do next in mind, though I've not issued the new challenge yet.

I'm always happy to hear from everyone, and remember I do allow anonymous reviews, so if there is something you would like to say then please do so. Also I would like to remind everyone to check out my C2, Roy and Riza- Before the Frat Laws, I am still looking for more staff and always looking for new stories to post. So if you want to become a member of the staff or just have a story you think would qualify then please pm me. I look forward to hearing from you all soon. Next will be Izumi, and there may be a little Sig while I'm at it. See you all later.


	21. Izumi Curtis

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Izumi Curtis on Royai

…

I am just a simple housewife. My entire life revolves around my husband and our shop. I love to travel everywhere. By now I'm pretty sure I've seen almost all of Amestris. Of course there is one more thing I am; an alchemist. Most of the time I don't even mention it, because that is not who I am. I am just a simple housewife who also happens to be a very skilled alchemist.

Once, when I was younger and so very foolish, I lost myself in my alchemy. I did a terrible thing that, until just recently, has haunted me every day since. I committed the ultimate taboo, considered so bad that even non-alchemists know the implications. I tried to bring back the dead. My baby, my poor baby who never even had a chance to live. My baby who died in my arms just minutes after birth.

I tried to bring him back, and because of my arrogance I paid the price. I can accept that, what I cannot accept is what happened to that man I met on the Promised Day. Colonel Roy Mustang, he never committed the sin, but he still had his eyesight taken. From what Ed told me he had every reason to want to do it; his best friend murdered, the woman he loves bleeding to death in front of him, but somehow he held out. He didn't give in those monsters forced him to open the gate, but he was still punished alongside the rest of us.

It's like Edward said, I cannot accept a truth that would do that to an innocent man. Yes, I know he is not completely innocent. His part in Ishval was so widely know and broadcasted that no one could miss it. He has, in his life, committed terrible acts, but of this one crime he is innocent.

I was glad when I learned that he was able to get his sight back. I know how it happened, Alphonse told me, but even if I wanted to be upset I suppose I don't really have the right to be. After all, one was used on me, though without my knowledge or consent, that is very likely the only reason I am still alive.

I saw a picture of him recently in the paper. With him was the same woman who fought alongside him on the Promised Day. She looked so stern in the picture, but I remember when I brought him back to the surface and they reunited. I only looked at the after rejoicing in my own reunion, but in her eyes I could see their history, not every detail, but enough to know that they've dealt with more than their share of hardship. The concern I saw was so much more than any subordinate would have for her commanding officer. And then there was the way the clung to each other while we were fighting. It was like they would die if they were to loose contact.

Ed and Al have told me about their plans to fix this country and to rebuild Ishval. I hope they can succeed, they have a lot of obstacles in their way, but I truly hope they can do it. Maybe when they finish Sig and I can visit Ishval and see it in all its glory.

…

A/N: I am so so so so so sorry that this has taken so long to come out. Really I do have a good reason, but I still feel bad. What happened was my husband lost my flash drive which contains everything I have ever written for this site, as well as a few other things. And me being the idiot I am never though to back any of it up to my computer. So I've spent the last month scouring my apartment for it, to no avail.

Finally I convinced my husband to let me get a new one, so that issue was taken care of. Then the issue of rewriting not only this chapter, but several other projects I'm working on came up. So then came the sinking depression that follows long hours of hard work to perfect your masterpiece only to loose it all upon completion. And all the while I've been in a panic because my son is suppose to start kindergarten in the fall and I don't even know what school I'm suppose to sent him to. I'm had confliction reports as to what district I live in, and there is a chance we are going to move in the next month or so, so I'm not even sure what I should do.

So yea, this has been a hectic month, but I've snapped myself out of it and I'm back to work. But I am still sorry about the long wait so sometime in the next few days I plan to post an apology special. I hope you all like it.

Another important note is that the new poll is up and running and I need the votes and quick. I am hoping to be able to speed my posting up a bit to hopefully get up back on my original schedule. So vote and vote now. If you don't have an account I am happy to receive your votes in the way of a review, as long as you post a real review as well, and add them when coming up with the final tally. I do accept anonymous reviews so there is no need to worry about that.

Also I have a new challenge for you all and this time there is more. I am looking for 200 reviews by the time I finish the new group, which is the Homunculi/Evil people. Not only will there be a special chapter when I receive the 200th review, but the person who submits that review will get to design a character in my new story.

One more note of interest before I get to the review responses. I am still looking for help naming characters for an upcoming story I am working on. For the time being I am looking for four sets of names for fathers and daughters, two Amestrian, one Ishvalan, and one Cretan. And now for those who have seen the new movie, we know a bit more about Creta so hopefully it will be easier. I also need names for two Amestrian men other than the fathers. I've already had one person send me some names and I thank you for them, but I want as many to choose from as I can get.

That's all for now so lets get to the review responses.

I-Spit-on-Fire: I'm happy people seem to agree with this. I was really worried that people were going to start hating me because of this chapter. I'm glad you liked it.

SteampunkSakura: Okay, thank you for clarifying. I have yet to receive a truly bad review so it worried me a bit, but now I understand what you were saying. With all the Hughes' I was hoping to be able to bring out some emotion and I'm really happy that it seems to have worked. As for this chapter, it was fun doing all the different girls, and Bert. It was definitely the most unique chapter yet, now I just have to figure out how to top it.

SaturnXK: That's kind of what I thought, and I am trying to be realistic with this and as you said it's only natural that some people would not support them. Of all the girls, who were against Royai, I think Samantha was my favorite because she has a very legitimate reason to dislike Riza. I think there will be more of her in later stories.

purplestars11: Thank you, this was a very interesting chapter to write. I'm glad that everyone seems to like it.

InsertDecentNameHere: Again your reviews make me laugh, and I've needed a good laugh these days, so I want to thank you for making my days a little more bearable. I love Bert the Bouncer, he's probably my favorite of everyone I did that chapter. I think I'm going to try to work everyone into my next project, which will be a little more difficult since it will be Riza centric, but I think I can manage a few bar scenes. Also I want to thank you for submitting the names. I do like some of them and will definitely consider them, however I will continue to ask for more people to give me some name, just so I have a lot I can work with.

wordsmyvoice: I love him too. I'm glad you liked him.

EyeglassesMun: Well I am so happy that you like it so much. When I first started this I never imagined that it would turn into something so big, but now I'm glad it has, and there is still a long way to go. I am planning to do both of them, however neither of them are in the current group and everything is done my majority vote. If you want when the time comes you can vote for their groups and then for them, however I must get through the current group first. Again I'm glad you like the story and I hope to hear from you again next chapter.

Okay, well that's all for now. I look forward to hearing from you all again next chapter. Oh, and one more thing, I want to know your opinions of the new movie. If you've seen it then please review what you thought, but no spoilers please, we don't want to ruin anything for those who haven't seen it yet. Until next time, later.


	22. Special 2

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Special #2 My Apology Chapter

…

I always knew that boy would be trouble, from the first day he came to my house I knew. I saw the way he looked at her and the way she looked at him. At first I thought nothing of it, I figured he would loose interest in her the same way all the others did, but he didn't. I should have realized that even with my threats he would go after her. It's my own fault really; if I had paid better attention then I could have stopped this before it started. Now she's actually in love with him, and I suspect he feels the same.

I thought that by marking her with my research she would stay away from men, but I underestimated just how lonely she was and how little my influence really meant to her. I know I made her hate me, and some part of me wanted her to. Part of me hates her for looking, sounding, and just being so much like her mother. It pains me to be around her. And now she's fallen in love with an idiot boy who fell for the militaries propaganda. It was a waste of my time to ever teach that ingrate anything.

She does seem happier now though. I've been so neglectful to her it's a wonder she can still trust anyone. I am a horrible father; I told Elizabeth that I was no good with children. I should never have had any; I should have been the one to die. My daughter would have been so much better off if her mother had been the one to live. I wasn't always this bad, before my wife died I was a happy man and I loved my little girl as a father should. Now I am nothing but a shell of what I used to be. I no longer have my Elizabeth to keep me grounded and sane. And now I've completed my research and made the only connection I have left to my wife hate me.

I cannot let him have my research unless I know he will stay with her too. No that will be her decision, I lost the right to make that choice, besides I am dieing. Soon he will be all she has left in this world. Perhaps he can fill the void left in her heart by my hatred and neglect. And he will need her just as much as she needs him if he is to master my alchemy. Yes, perhaps, in the end, they can save each other. I just have to see him one more time before my body finally gives out. Elizabeth I will be with you soon, just wait a little longer for me. It's time I do something right for once. Riza I am sorry.

…

A/N: So here's the second special I've done. In case you weren't able to guess it was Berthold Hawkeye, Riza's father. This is my formal apology for taking so long to update recently. For a full explanation of everything that I've been dealing with see the A/N in the last chapter. But on the bright side I've finally figured out what school I'm sending my kid to in the fall.

Another awesome thing is I'm working on my new story and already have the first chapter written. I am going to wait until I have a few more chapters written until I post anything, but it should be coming soon.

The next chapter will be the first in the Homunculi/Evil group, though I'm still not sure who exactly it will be. As of right now, meaning the time I am posting this, Wrath is in the lead with three votes, followed by Envy and Kimbly with 2 votes each. I will leave the poll up for a few more days until I am ready to post the next chapter. I already have several of these chapters written so all I need to know is the order I have to post them in.

Sorry no responses this time, but I will be doing them for both this and last chapter in the next chapter so bear with me a little bit. Also please don't forget the 200 review challenge. I am looking forward to reading all the reviews; I know you guys can do it. See you all next time.


	23. Wrath the Furious

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Wrath on Royai

…

Mustang and his woman, they make me angrier than most pathetic humans. They try to pretend that they don't care about each other when it's so obvious that they do. They are each other's weakness, and I will use that weakness to my full advantage. It's like Fullmetal with that mechanic girl. Yes, we will be able to get them to do exactly as we want and all we have to do is threaten their women. Pathetic fools every last one of them. Though I do have to admit it is amusing to see them squirming around the dirt like worms.

I will say I was rather angry when Mustang killed Lust, though not as much as Envy and Gluttony is seems. It was then that I decided to tear apart him little teams of loyal dogs. I was not surprised in the least that he was able to kill her; after all he was the Hero of Ishval. I had no particular feeling for Lust; however it was very inconvenient to loose her, and Father was not happy about it either.

I watched the way Mustang's woman cried over him and knew that to keep him under my control I needed to keep her with me. That is why I made her my personal assistant. She did very well at the job too. If I hadn't known better I would have said that she had no more loyalty to Mustang than any other subordinate would have for a commanding officer. She always was better at keeping her emotions hidden, at least until Mustang's life was in danger. They are both nothing but fools.

…

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but believe me the ones coming are even shorter so far. I've come to figure out that the bad guys are really hard to get more than 100 words from. So unless I can manage to add some more length without taking away from the overall message I will be adding two at a time for the rest of this group. Again I am sorry for this, but if I will not add something to a chapter if I think it truly takes away from the rest, even if it means only having 100 words in a few chapters. That's all I have to say on that matter so onto the next order of business.

Those of you who have been waiting for my new project, your wait is over. I am posting the prologue today. I hope you enjoy it because I've put a lot of work into it and already have three more chapters finished and ready to post. I will be updating that story at the same time as I update this, unless I become really stuck on one of them, then only the one will be updated. The title of the story is 'Their Burden' and I hope you all check it out and then review.

Now the review responses for the last two chapters.

InsertDecentNameHere: As always I am really happy to hear from you. I do hope you didn't hurt yourself to much, please in the future when you get that excited don't do anything that might cause harm to yourself or anyone else. I would hate to be the cause of any such occurrence. I am happy that you liked both chapters and I hope you don't get to disappointed the the near future at the short length of the next few. Also I really like the phrase in your chapter 21 review, it gave me a good laugh. One more thing, I didn't use any of the girls names you gave me, but one of them will make an appearance in a later chapter. Thank you again for the suggestions and the reviews.

SaturnXK : Thank you for your contributions they are greatly appreciated. Your votes have been counted and will contribute to the order, unfortunately though neither of your choices had enough to get into first place, however it does look like Envy will be next. Also I'm sorry you were disappointed in the length of the chapter, I just hope I don't loose you in the next few. Though you did bring up a point about Envy that I had not previously though about, so I will hopefully be able to add some length without taking away from the chapter's over all message. Than you for your votes, reviews, and for inspiring me to work a little harder.

EyeglassesMun: Thank you so much for your kind words. It really makes me happy when people appreciate all my hard work.

JesseTringham: I'm glad you liked it so very much. That was a favorite of mine too. I've had that first line stuck in my head ever since I decided to write about everyone, and I'm glad I was finally able to use it. Thank you for your review.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed these last few chapters one more time. You guys make this all worth doing and I hope to hear from you all again in the future chapters, and in my new project. Thank you, bye.


	24. Envy the Jealous

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Envy on Royai

…

Those fools. They really are pathetic aren't they? They act all big and tough, but in reality they can't even get through a day without each other. She was really going to kill herself after killing him. Can you get any more pathetic? And HIM how could he let himself get talked down so easily? I mean COME ON he was just about to get his final revenge for his BEST FRIEND'S MURDER and he stops himself just for a stupid little woman. Pathetic. When are they going to learn that humans are too selfish to really be able to give them what they want? It'll never work for them. Pathetic, they are just pathetic.

…

A/N: So here it is the shortest chapter so far. I hope its length didn't take away from your enjoyment of it. Also I know I said that I would put up two chapters this time, but something happened and the other chapters just up and disappeared from my flash drive. I have a feeling that my little sister was involved, but have no solid evidence. The only reason I still had this one is because for once I was semi-intelligent and backed it up to my computer. Don't ask why I didn't do that with the rest, because I really do not have a good answer. I have been sick though, so that my count as a defense because when I get sick I loose all mental capability, which it probably because I almost never get sick, so when I do I really get sick.

Also I want to thank the people who have gone and checked out my new story. I know it's a bizarre concept but I really think I can make it work, at least I hope so. If you haven't already checked it out then please do and then review. The prologue is up right now and chapter 1 will be up today, and that is where the actual story starts. I hope you enjoy it as much as you've all seemed to enjoy this.

One more quick note, I have put up a new poll for this group so please go vote.

Review Responses:

SaturnXK: I'm glad you think I did well. There is no possible way I could turn Wrath into a Royai lover, he makes a point of showing just how much he hates all humans and Mustang and his team especially. Also thank you for pointing out my mistakes I will fix them as soon as I have a chance. I don't know why, but your last sentence before the typo info really cracked me up. I think part of it is because I am writing thing, and I assume you are reading this, because of our love for Royai and here you are praising me for hating on them. Like I said I'm not sure, but I got a kick out of it.

Edwardfiend: I'm glad you do.

InsertDecentNameHere: As always you make me smile, though who doesn't smile when they have someone constantly telling them that they are awesome. Also I want to thank you for your review in the other story. I'm not going to be responding to reviews for the first few chapters but I wanted to say something to you, in case you haven't read the new chapter yet. I do hope you like it, I know it is a strange concept, but I had to do it. The plot bunnies just kept attacking my head until I finally started writing it. Anyway, back to this story. I'm glad you liked it. I noticed that he never once referred to her by name in the manga or anime, even when talking about or to her. If you remember when he spots her in the car with Ling he even calls her Mustang's instead of by her name. So I stuck with that idea. I do hope you think I did as good a job with Envy as I did with Wrath.

EyeglassesMun: I think I almost cried when I read your review. My biggest goal in writing is to be able to inspire others and for you to tell me that I've done that for you really means something to me. I do hope that these next few chapters live up to everyone's expectations and I look forward to hearing what you have to say again. Also please let me know how your own writing comes along.

Well that's all the reviews for this chapter, which really kinda makes me sad, only three reviews when there is a challenge going on, come on guys I know you can do better. I hope to hear from more people this chapter, please. Anyway, vote on the new poll so I know who I should post next. Later.


	25. Lust the Lascivious

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Lust on Royai

…

He killed me; I can't believe he actually managed to kill me. A mere human, a man, was able to bring me to my knees and kill me. I just don't understand it. Was that woman really so important that he was able to find the power to be able to kill me, just because I was about to kill her? Impossible, humans, and especially men, are far too selfish. But still he killed me.

I wonder what is it like to love someone so much that you would die for them. That woman of his, she was willing to die just because she thought he was dead. Is that love? If that is love then I'm glad I never had to deal with it. It's such a useless emotion. What is the point in loving someone else, all it ever leads to is pain? Just look at what happened to Hughes, he got killed because Envy took on the face of the woman he loved. All love ever got him was dead. And love almost killed Mustang's woman, love almost killed Mustang himself. And Jean almost got himself killed in his pursuit of love. Yes, all love ever brings is pain and suffering. Why would anyone ever want to feel something so debilitating as love?

…

A/N: I know I got a little off track here, but it's just what came out. Sorry if it's not what you were expecting, but it's what I got. I do hope that you did manage to find some enjoyment of it though. I don't have a whole lot else to say today, other than reviews need to seriously pick up if you want to make 200 by the end of this group. If you've never reviewed before, I am counting total reviews, so you can go back and review for older chapters and they will still count towards the challenge. I hope to hear from a lot more of you soon.

Review Responses:

Akamaruwolf323- Yes, is was short, I really did try to make it longer but nothing seemed to work unfortunately. I'm starting to work on Pride right now, though Wrath was last chapter so I'm not sure where that part came from. I do plan to continue, and I do hope you will continue to review.

SaturnXK- I never said that the sentence was bad, but it was amusing. I'm am happy that, despite the length, you found the chapter enjoyable. I think all things considered I am very proud of how this chapter came out, and it's always nice to hear other people saw that it's good too. Thank you for reviewing and I look forward to your thought on this chapter.

InsertDecentNameHere- I do try. I'm glad you think I did so well. I probably could have mentioned something like that, but I really don't see where it would have fit, except maybe in some of the earlier chapters. Oh, well I look forward to hearing from you again.

EyeglassesMun- I'm glad you liked it. This chapter, despite the length issues, was probably one of the easiest to write, because I feel that Envy is so easy to see through. It's like you said, he talks a lot, but doesn't really say anything. I hope you enjoy the rest as much as you seem to have enjoyed this one. I look forward to hearing from you in the future.

Okay, so that's all the reviews, again I'm slightly disappointed in the number. We are currently at 143 and we're looking for 200 and there is only 4, maybe 5 chapters left in this group. I hope to hear from a lot more on you next time. Also I'm posting a new poll so go and vote. Later all.


	26. Pride the Arrogant

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Pride on Royai

…

I am a homunculus, the first homunculus at that. Why should I give mere humans any thought at all? They are nothing more than weak and pathetic fools. I have been watching them since the day I was created and my thoughts have never changed, though some do manage to surprise me on occasion. Like Lieutenant Hawkeye, she impressed me that night when she discovered my little secret. I did not expect her to be so fearless. Most people in her situation would have panicked, I've seen it a thousand times, but she was able to maintain her composure, even though I could feel her fear in the air. I wasn't kidding when I asked her to join our side; we definitely could use someone like her.

On the other hand, Mustang, that man she so willingly serves is exactly what I've always felt about humans. He is such an idiot to let his weaknesses be seen so easily. I truly wonder how she can follow someone so foolish. To think someone like him could be a sacrifice. If he hadn't managed to kill Lust I would never have believed he was capable of such a thing. It's true that he does have power, but still, he will never be able to stop us, no matter what he thinks.

…

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this one, it really gave me a lot of trouble. I had planned on getting this up sooner, but I got some insane writer's block and just couldn't do it. I'm still struggling with the next chapter in my other story "Their Burden." I am hoping I can get that up soon though. Well that's about all I have so say, so now we move on.

Review Responses:

Swanfrost15: Thank you for contributing your reviews.

Akamaruwolf323 : I tried, I really did, but I just can't seem to get anymore out of these people than this. I'm hoping this is only temporary, but we'll have to wait and see.

SaturnXK: YAY COOKIES! I'm so happy to hear that you liked it.

Purplestars11: Thank you very much, I do try.

InsertDecentNameHere: Even now, week after receiving your review, it still makes me smile. I'm glad you like this, but please try not to fail any of your classes just because you enjoy my work.

EyeglassesMun: First I would like you say that I am ecstatic that you enjoyed this chapter so much. As a writer that is what I strive for with every letter I type. Second, I do try to get my posts in within a one to two week period, but this time I just wasn't able to manage it. I do hope it was worth the wait though.

As always I am happy to hear from everyone and look forward to hearing from you again in the future. Please remember that the challenge is still on for 200 reviews. You guys are getting pretty close at 151 right now. There are only a few chapters left in the group so please get them in soon.

One more last note before I go, I'm taking down the poll for this group and just posting who ever manages to come out at the time, however I am going to start the poll for the next group, so you should have a good long time to get your votes in. However it would be good to get your votes in as soon as possible. I'll see you all again later.


	27. Solf J Kimbly

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Kimbly on Royai

…

Mustang and his little sniper girl are nothing more than fools. It's obvious to anyone with eyes that they are each other's weakness. Hell I saw it back in Ishval when he kept coming to her rescue while I was just asking her simple questions that made her uncomfortable. They rely on each other far too much to really be able to make a difference in this world. It'll be interesting to see if they even manage to live long enough to see that their efforts really are futile.

…

A/N: Okay so I know it has been absolutely forever since my last post and I cannot say how sorry I am for it. My life these past few months has gotten seriously crazy, but in a good way, and honestly it's about to get even more hectic. To start with we moved into a new apartment and got my son into school, which he is loving, then I got a job, and to top it all off I am pregnant. I am now due in about six weeks, which is what I meant when I said life is about to get more hectic. We are hoping to be able to get internet at home soon and if that happens then I will definitely post more often. Also I want to thank everyone who has stuck by me all this time and waited so patiently for these next few chapters. You all are AWSOME!

I am going to be posting a few chapters so the responses for the last chapter will be in the next chapter, which is the last chapter for this group. The next group will be the Soldiers from the North and after them will be Foreigners. I am not going to put up anymore polls since there are very few people in these last two groups and I have already have a specific order I want them in.

One last thing; I am discontinuing the challenge I set a few chapters ago. Right now I want to focus on getting the main people out and then any specials will come after. And I promise there are a few I have in mind. SO yeah that's all I have to say for now. See you in the next chapter and remember to look for the review responses there too.


	28. Gluttony the Voracious

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Gluttony on Royai

…

Mustang… Mustang Killed Lust. MUST EAT ROY MUSTANG!

…

A/N: Yeah that's really it, but let's face it Gluttony isn't exactly known for his long drawn out monologues. Anyway I already said pretty much everything in the last chapter so here we go with the review responses.

Review Responses:

SaturnXK: There really isn't much to that other than that's how they manages to come out. Several of these people seem like they would have more of an opinion on one over the other so that's how I wrote it. I am glad that you liked the chapter though and I hope these ones live up to expectations.

FYI: Thank you for the heads up. I have already had a little run-in with this group; they got my story "The Dance" taken down. I do hope though that they will realize that by doing this they are ruining this site for everyone who is just here to read good stories, practice their writing skills and just have a good time in general.

Purplestars11: I am glad that you were so happy with the chapter and I am sorry for the disappointing amount of time between updates. I really do not intend to let that happen again.

InsertDecentNameHere: I never ceases to amaze me how, even after all these months reading your reviews make me smile like the first time I read them. I am thrilled at being able to help you with your work and hope to be able to continue to do so. I know it's been so long but I do hope that I haven't lost my most loyal reader in my absence and look forward to hearing from you again.

EyeglassesMun: I am happy that other people can see what I'm facing here. I am also happy that even though these have been short that you and seemingly most other people are still enjoying them. Sorry for the long wait, I do hope I haven't lost you as a reader and that I get to hear from you again soon.

Wolf: Thank you for your review. Honestly if it hadn't been for your review I might have given up on this project of mine, but you helped to remind me that I do have people out there who enjoy my work and this story in particular and are waiting for me to continue. So for helping me remember myself and my readers these last two chapters are dedicated to you. Thank you and I hope you continue to review in the future.


	29. Olivier Mira Armstrong

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- O. Armstrong on Royai

…

Roy Mustang, what an oaf. How someone like him managed to become a Brigadier General is beyond me. He is nothing but a fool. I wonder how it is that he managed to ensnare the loyalty of someone like Hawkeye. She is calm, diligent, and hardworking, the perfect soldier, and everything that Roy Mustang is not. I'm sure that if she hadn't been beside him all this time then he would have never made as far as he has. She would be put too much better use here in the north. We could use a solider like her, and then she would be able to do more than just babysit some idiot who only got his promotions because of his subordinates' hard work and friendship with the Führer. If I could just get her away from him then not only would I get a strong addition for Fort Briggs, but that would also effectively remove Mustang as a threat in my push for the Führer's seat.

…

A/N: Okay so not my best work, but in my defense, as I stated two chapters ago, life is hectic. My daughter is six weeks old, has reflux, we moved again, and I have to help my mother deal with the fact that my brother-in-law is ruining my sister's life. However we now have internet again so I will be writing as often as I can/have inspiration to. I do still have many plans for this story so please stick with me a little longer.

Review Responses:

W0lf-Spirit: Thank you for the review and for your continued reading. I love repeat reviewers, you guys are by far my favorite type, not that I dislike single reviewers. Okay time to face facts, I'm a review whore. Anyway now that I am completely off topic, glad you liked the chapters and I can't wait to hear from you again.

UniversalBunny: Thank you and of course I will silly bunny. Okay I am sorry about that, I'm a bit sleep deprived and spend the majority of my time with a six-year and six-week old.

cyndaquilka- I love hearing that my stuff is unique, thank you.

Okay I'm gonna keep thing short and sweet because typing while holding an infant is not easy. So later all.

P.S. I type everything from the beginning of the a/n down with one hand, difficult yes, but let's face it: I'm awesome.


	30. Major Miles

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Major Miles on Royai

…

There may have been a time when I could have hated Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye for the parts they played in the massacre of the Ishvalans. I don't though. I hate people like Kimbley, who relished in the kill, the sight of the blood and the stench of death as he slaughtered them. Mustang and Hawkeye though, they are different. I can see the repentance in them, their desire to right their wrongs. They did not enjoy their roles in the war. Every day the lands of Ishval are being restored due largely to their efforts. No I don't hate them, no more than I hate the General's brother or that doctor. Mustang may be a lazy dog, as General Armstrong says, but his ideals are good and with Hawkeye by his side I believe they could make a real difference.

…

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. Having two kids is a lot harder than I expected. Also my baby has been having some health problems, thankfully we have a handle on them now and she's fine, but it had me pretty worried there for a while. Another issue was that I was having a difficult time getting into character for this one. SO I was to make a personal thank you to whomever wrote Miles' wiki page because without it I may never have finished this one. Also I am very miffed that I can't find a first name for him.

So I'm not going to get into the usual uber thanks I do this time, but I do want to thank everyone who has reviewed since the last chapter came out. I especially want to thank wolf, whose recent review reminded me that I do have people out there waiting on me to finish this.

I will try to post the next chapter soon, but I won't make any promises about when. Just know that I won't abandon this. To date this is my best, and most extensive piece of work and I must say I am very proud of how it's turning out. Because of this and all the positive feedback I've been given I am more confident in my writing and am even working on a book now that I am hoping I can someday get published. I want to thank everyone for helping to make this a wonderful experience for me and for giving me confidence to follow one of my oldest dreams. Thank you all, see you soon.


	31. Captain Buccaneer

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Buccaneer on Royai

…

Colonel Roy Mustang. Pheh. He's just some pathetic pretty boy. The only reason he's got his rank is because he is a State Alchemist. Hell the only reason he's still alive is because he has Lieutenant Hawkeye watching him constantly. He would never survive up here at Briggs, it's a miracle he survived the Ishvalan war. My guess is that Hawkeye had something to do with that too. I will never understand how a woman like her could stand to work under a man like him. Now there is a soldier. She is hard working, a perfect shot, and has what it takes to survive that harsh environment here at Brigg. We could use someone with her skill up here. I know that General Armstrong is working on getting her, but she insists on staying with that idiot Mustang. It's only a matter of time though, the Queen always get what she wants.

…

A/N: Hey everyone! As usual anymore I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out. I have almost no time to write anymore. My baby is now 1, can walk, and hates going to sleep. Thankfully her health issues have pretty much all resolved themselves! Also I have been really busy helping out at my older kid's school. Pretty much all my downtime any more is spent between trying to catch up of housework, hanging out with my husband, and helping my little sister who is going through a nasty divorce take care of her two kids. I do think about this project just about every day though and every day I say to myself that I am going to get back into it, but then I end up falling asleep.

I will try as hard as I can to update this again soon, but with my track record anymore it could be 2015 before I manage anything. Thank you all sooo much for sticking with me this long and the end is in sight. Next chapter will begin the final group, Foreigners! I already have the lineup set and am really excited to get into it. Next up will be Scar, I know technically Ishval is part of Amestris, but their culture is so different I felt this was the correct place to put him.

There were only three reviews for the last chapter so I would like to thank LivingDeadGirl7818, Truly Dangerous, and Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha. Thank you all for your kind words. I am glad to have been able to inspire you and it was your words that have been able to inspire me to keep this going.

Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha I can't wait to hear about some of the things you have written. I am glad you consider me a role model and I hope I can live up to it. Also your sn is so long I had to copy and paste it. I would be very interested to know how you pronounce it.

Truly Dangerous I hope everything went well with your essay and I'm glad to have been able to inspire you. Things have been going great for me lately, though I still haven't made much progress with my book.

LivingDeadGirl7818 I know some of these chapters have been really short lately, but damn. I don't know if I could even get through this whole thing in one night. I am curious as to just how long it took you. My baby is doing so much better now. Thankfully she seems to have out grown the worst of the issues she was having. She is so happy and sweet and truly the most amazing little person I know. And my boy is just the best big brother any little girl could ask for. I really love my kids and because of how young I am I have to deal with a lot of criticism, so you saying that really touched me. Raising them is by far the most important thing I will ever do in my life.

Thank you all for your support! I love you all, see you next time! Also if you are reading my other story Their Burden, I am still working on it, but my main focus right now is going to be this. So once this is finished all of my writing efforts will go into that. All I ask for is a little patience.


	32. Scar

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Scar on Royai

…

There was a time when I wanted nothing more than to kill every State Alchemist I could find. I hunted them, destroyed them, and then moved on to the next. That changed though after I met the Xingese princess and the daughter of those doctors, Winry Rockbell. After them was Dr Marcho and then even the former Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother. Each one had a hand in my change. They made me see what I had become.

Then there was the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang, and the woman, Hawkeye. When I saw them in those tunnels, when that Homunculus Envy died there was something there. I could see Mustang loose himself in his anger, much like I had. I could also see the hatred in Hawkeye's eyes as she spoke about the alchemy Mustang uses. I am not good with people, but I know anger and hatred. When I saw the way she fought to save Mustang from himself it reminded me of what Master was telling me. Hated and anger are not the way, and she seemed to understand that.

Sometimes I am unsure of why I stopped Hawkeye from killing Envy herself. I just knew that it was not what she needed. I kept hearing people say that Mustang was going to change the country for the better. That was Hawkeye and Edward's motivation for stopping Mustang from falling into madness. After stopping Mustang from killing Envy it would not have helped either of them if she had killed him instead.

When she thanked me I wasn't sure how I should feel. She was right I should have resented it, but I could tell that she cares deeply for the man. I know what it's like to lose the ones I love, and I know what it would have meant if someone had been able to save them.

I've been keeping watching them during the rebuilding of Ishval. They work harder than most. I know they regret their parts in the massacre and are trying to repent for their sins. It is obvious in everything they do. I may never be able to repent for all of my sins, however I do not regret helping those two. I truly thing they will change this country for the better.

…

A/N: Hey check it out another new chapter within two weeks! I don't think I've managed that in over a year. Things are starting to settle down here, and my baby is starting to take regular naps again so I can write more often. Hopefully this will keep up. I really love writing and I love these stories I'm working on. I hate how little I've been able to get out recently and I really hope you guys are still with me. I was sad to see only 1 new review, however I do appreciate kate4394 for leaving me a review. Thank you so much.

The next few chapters should be really fun because now we're getting into Xingese characters. Specifically next chapter will be Ling Yao. I have had several requests for him before, so I hope you guys are still reading because you're about to get your wish. Here's hoping that I can get this one out soon. Later.


	33. Ling Yao

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Ling on Royai

…

I have great respect for both General Mustang and Captain Hawkeye. I can see that he will make a great leader for his country. He cares for the people and thought he hides it well, he works very hard. When I became Emperor I had hoped Mustang would become Amestris' official envoy to Xing. However I understood his need to help with the rebuilding on Ishval. Very little news of that war came to Xing, but from what I've heard it was horrible, and I know both he and Hawkeye played a great part in it.

I really like Hawkeye. She reminds me a great deal of Lan Fan. They are dedicated, hardworking, and always puts the needs of the one they serve ahead of their own. Even if that puts their lives in great danger. They are our perfect complement in every way. Meanwhile we act lazy, and idiotic at times and think with our hearts more than our heads. They are constantly coming to our rescue when our idealism or impulsiveness gets us into trouble. They have both suffered under our command and yet they still follow us without question. They are both more than we deserve.

…

A/N: Yay! Another new chapter! I'll keep this short and sweet. No reviews, so no one to thank. Next chapter will be Lan Fan. See you all later!


	34. Lan Fan

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Lan Fan on Royai

…

I owe Lieutenant Hawkeye my life. If not for her and Emperor Ling I would have died down in that sewer. She's the one who got Colonel Mustang to call the doctor for me. I have not had the chance to speak with her much, but from what I've seen she is a remarkable warrior. She protects her leader with the same ferocity and dedication as I do with Emperor Ling. And from what I've seen, her cares for her just as much.

Mustang is a lot like the emperor. They are both idealistic and way to focused on keeping their protectors safe. They both seek power for the betterment of their countries. They are two of the most selfish yet selfless people I have ever met.

From what Edward has told me Mustang and Hawkeye have both seen their share of horrors. They have been through hell and made it out the other side. Through everything they have stood by one another's side without fail and are still together today. My greatest hope is that Emperor Ling and I can do the same.

…

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this one to a while. Things get good for a while, but then the crap just piles up again. The spawn are both doing great though, so I at lease have that to be happy about. The older one is out of school for the summer, so he's taking up more of my time now. The little is getting into everything now, thus requiring constant supervision and is starting to refuse her naps, so my writing time has been reduced to after bed time.

We're getting down to the wire now. All that's left is May Chang plus a few specials I've been planning. I want to that Wolf for your review, it's always awesome to hear from the readers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I will have the next out soon. Later all!


	35. May Chang

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- May Chang on Royai

…

When I first came to Amestris I heard a lot of rumors about the Flame Alchemist. Some people called him a hero for his part in the Ishvalan war. Others called him a monster for the same reason. Most people though just called him a lazy pretty boy who uses his good looks and the hard work of his men to get ahead.

I also heard rumors about the Hawk's Eye. They said that she has never missed a shot. Most seemed to agree that she is a hero. I've heard that she has passed up several promotions in order to stay with the Flame Alchemist. They say that if not for her then he would not get any work done and probably be dead by now. That last one might actually be true though.

Alphonse has told me about them too. He said that despite how it appears that Mustang does work hard, he just uses the persona of a lazy playboy so people will underestimate him. He told me that Hawkeye and all of Mustangs men are truly devoted to him. Al has told me about their dreams of bettering the country and protecting the people. He's spoken of the love they have for one another, how they would each die to protect the other. That is a kind of love that builds over a life time and requires on astonishing amount of trust.

I've only met them the one time. When I closed the wound in her neck. I gave up the chance to get the Philosopher's Stone to save her. I should regret that. I lost the chance to become Empress and to protect my clansmen, now I have to trust Ling Yao to keep his word and protect them for me. I should feel ashamed of this, but the look of Mustangs face when I healed her is not something I could regret. That look was one of pure love and relief. I should regret not getting the Philosopher's Stone, but I don't, not even for a second.

…

A/N: Wow. This is the last of the original lineup I had in mind. All that's left now are a few special chapters I have in mind. If you really think about it you could probably figure them out, but for now I'll leave it up to your imagination. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will please review. Hopefully I will be able to get the rest of the chapters out soon. There are no reviews for last chapter so no one to thank for those, but I do want to thank everyone who has stuck with me for so long, if not you all of you this would not be what it is. See you all next time with Special #3.

Oh yea, PS I was looking back over some things when I realized that Gracia's chapter has exactly 777 words. No real point to this, just thought it was neat.


	36. Special 3

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Special #3: Black Hayate on Royai

…

My master has been a lot happier lately. She was very sad for a long time because she was not with her pack, but now they are back and she can be happy again. When she was working with the Bad Thing she always came home sad and a lot of times she would be scared. Now she is back with the Alpha and she is not sad any more. She is always happier when she is with her pack, especially the Alpha.

Lately she has been smelling a lot more like the Alpha. I think he might be her mate, but I'm not sure. Humans are strange. They don't do anything like dogs would. If they were dogs then he would just claim her as his and no one would challenge that because he is Alpha. But because they are humans they have to make it all so complicated.

They are always hiding, and keeping secrets. She is always pushing him away even though I can smell that she wants to be with him. When she takes me for walks in the park I see her watch the pups playing. If the Alpha is with us she will look at him and get sad. I don't think the rest of the pack knows that she wants pups, but the Alpha does. I hear them talk about having pups sometimes when we are at our home. She would make a good mother, the Alpha tells her this all the time. She doesn't believe him though. I wish she could speak dog so I could tell her too. She is very good with pups, like the golden pup and the metal man-that-sounds-like-a-pup. She is happy and sad when they visit. I think the Alpha would be a good father too. Together they would make good pups.

…

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been a few months since the last update. I've had a really busy summer. Hope you all liked the chapter. Also just in case anyone had trouble: Bad Thing=Bradley, Alpha=Mustang, Pack=Rest of the teams, golden pup=Ed, metal man=Al.

Thanks to Jay Jay Newton for your review, I hope you will continue to do so.

Just a few chapters left. See you next time.


	37. Special 4

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Special #4: Riza Hawkeye

…

I have dedicated my entire life to Roy Mustang. Ever since I was a child my life has belonged to him. The day he knocked on my front door looking to study alchemy I was just a little girl, only ten years old. Immediately I could tell that he was different from my father's past students, but I had no idea the kind of effect he would have on me.

It took a long time, almost a full year, before I really gave him a chance. Not for the lack of trying on his part too. I mostly ignored him, even at meal times. I figured that even though he was different in that he actually tried to talk to me, he would still not last very long. None of my father's students lasted more than a few months, so it was really surprising when he made it to almost a year without either burning out and giving up or angering my father to the point that he expelled him.

After that I was curious. I wanted to know what made him so special that my father kept him around so long. I started watching him, paying attention to everything he did. The more I saw the more I wanted to know.

It was another three months before I started talking to him. Really it was he who came to me. I was making dinner one night after finishing my chores and he had finished his lessons. I was still undecided as to what I wanted from him, but that night he came into the kitchen. As soon as he saw me he started to walk out, but then he stopped. He turned around and cleared his throat.

I looked at him, before I would have just ignored him and kept going with my work. I could tell that my attention startled him a bit. He stuttered a bit when he tried to speak. I asked him what he wanted, not rudely but I did want him to get to the point. He asked me what he had done to make me hate him so much. I just looked at him for a minute and told him that I didn't hate him. That was one of the only times I have ever seen him speechless. After a few minutes he finally said 'oh okay' and left the kitchen.

That night at dinner we had our first real conversation. It was awkward at first, but after a while everything just kind of clicked. He told me all about his foster mother and his 'sisters.' He also told me that he wanted to become an alchemist so he could help people. I told him about my life. I told him about the other students and how they all either ignored me completely or treated me like a servant. He was the first person I ever really opened up to.

In time I was able to tell him about my mother and how she died. I told him of the loneliness I felt living in that big house with no one but my father, who was so focused on his research that I sometimes believed he forgot he even had a daughter. I told him everything, except the one big secret. Of course he eventually found out about that too. He became my best, and only, friend.

Those years that he studied under my father were some of the happiest of my life. I was no longer alone. I had someone I could talk to, someone who cared about me. That first year after we became friends was the first year that I actually celebrated my birthday since my mother's death. He even bought me a gift. I think it was around then that I fell in love with him.

I was devastated when he left to join the military academy. Father was so angry he told him to never come back. We exchanged letters but it wasn't the same. I was alone again, and now my father was sick. The letters always managed to cheer me up a little though. There were times when they were the only thing getting me through the day. I became depressed and started eating less. Between taking care of my father and finishing my studies there was little time to take care of the house, or myself. There was just too much to worry about.

I must have written a thousand letters to him, begging him to come back or to take me away, but I never sent any. I knew in my heart that he would have too. If I had asked he would have come for me and our lives would have been completely different. I never could bring myself to do it. Maybe part of it was pride, I had rarely ever needed anyone, even my father, and I think I was also afraid.

I was afraid of what would happen once he came for me and we ran away together. I didn't want to just be an alchemist's wife. My mother had been miserable in the last few years before she died. She would always yell and scream at my father, to come away from his research, or that he needed to make more money, or any number of other things that angered her. It seemed like she was never happy. I knew that Roy was different from my father, but I still couldn't shake the fear that we would end up like my parents. So I never sent those letters.

He never told me that he was coming, so imagine my shock when one day I answer a knock at the door and there he is dressed in full military blues asking to see my father. I didn't say anything, just moved to the side so he could get past me. Quietly I told him that my father was in his room. He walked up the stairs without saying a word. I moved to the bottom of the stairs and waited.

The next thing I knew Roy was yelling for help and I flew up the stairs as fast as I could. I didn't know what to think. There was Roy Mustang, the man I had been wanting to take me away from my life, holding my dying father in his arms. I ran to the phone and called for the doctor, then went to the porch to wait for him.

When the doctor arrived I showed him to my father's room and went to the sitting room to wait. I just couldn't handle it. My mother's death had left me traumatized and I deal with another death. That may seem funny considering how much blood is on my hands now, but at the time I was still just a naïve little girl.

After a few minutes with the doctor Roy came and joined me the sitting room. We sat in silence for a long time. Finally the doctor came down and officially pronounced my father dead. I only nodded and he went to take my father's body away.

After that Roy took over everything. He arranged and paid for the funeral, though we were the only ones in attendance. The whole thing just blurs together in my mind. I was so numb, it was only after talking with Roy over my father's grave that I started to feel again. I wanted to help him in any way I could. I knew that the first thing I could do was to give him my father's research.

When I showed him my back it took him a moment to fully realize what it was. After that was shock and then disgust. He didn't want it, I begged him to take it. If he didn't then all of the pain I went though would be for nothing. I was so sure that I was doing the right thing by giving it to him. Now I wonder what our lives would have been like if I'd just kept my father's notes to myself.

Not surprisingly it only took him about a week to decipher everything. Then it was another two for him for perfect it enough that he felt comfortable applying to take the State Alchemy Exam. He got special permission from his commanders to take the extra time off. I have no idea what exactly he told them, but from what I could tell they didn't ask very many questions. He stayed with me another week before he had to go.

During the time he spent working on my father's notes things were very awkward between us. I could tell that he was uncomfortable seeing my back like that every day. At first he just wanted to copy it down onto paper, but I convinced him not to. My father put it on me for a reason, he would not approve of Roy making a paper copy. To ease some of the tension he would talk to me.

He told me more about his dream for the future of our country. It was during this time that I decided to follow him and join the military. I had nothing left for me in that little village we had grown up in, and part of me always knew that my future would be connected to him somehow. Admittedly this was not how I originally thought things would happen, but it didn't matter. All I knew was that I wanted to see his dream come true, even if I had to sacrifice my future to do it.

So after he left I went to East City to apply to the military academy there. I didn't want Roy to know just yet, I knew he would try to stop me if I told him. I knew that he was heading to Central to take the Exam, so East City was a pretty safe place to avoid him and it was the nearest major city I could get to.

After I enrolled I moved into the cadet housing. Luckily for me there were only four other women attending, so we each got our own room. Life was completely different after that. Upon starting my lessons it was discovered that I am a natural marksman. I had never held a gun before so it was a bit of a shock. But I reveled in my newfound abilities. I knew that it would help me work towards Roy's goal. I had no desire for power, but the higher my rank the better I could help him.

Everything I was doing always came back to him. Every decision I made, from where I went to whom I spoke to was all with him in mind. If I could not see a way that a situation could help me help him then I avoided it. The entire time I was at the military academy the only thing I did for myself was make friends with Rebecca, and even then I knew that eventually she would be able to help him too.

I told her about him. I made sure to never use his name and left as many details as vague as possible. I could not risk being connected to him at that point. I did tell her about our childhood together, and his dream for our country. I think she figured out that I was in love with him, she was always better at reading me than I cared for. I got her to support him before she ever knew his name. I kind of felt bad about that, almost like I was deceiving her, but if it would help Roy than I would do it.

I didn't keep in contact with Roy while I was at the academy. I couldn't rick him finding me out yet. I was able to keep tabs on him through the papers. Every morning I would read the paper looking for any mention of him. When the weekend papers came from the other regions I would do the same. I lived for those articles with his name in them. Every time I saw him name it would reassure me that I was doing the right thing.

During my third year at the academy the Ishvalan War was in full rage. They needed more people on the front line. They ended up getting so desperate for soldiers that they took the most skilled and promising cadets and graduated them early. I was one of them. Due to my abilities with a gun they rushed me through my sniper training and then threw me out into the field. I hated myself for the things I was doing, for all the lives I took. I couldn't understand why any of it was happening.

I hated myself, but I never hated him. Even in the midst of my despair I knew that this was not at all what he would have wanted. In fact this was what he was wanting to stop. If anything my time in that bloody desert only served to strengthen my resolve. I would help Roy put a stop to all the senseless bloodshed, all the unnecessary wars. I knew that wherever he was he hated the fighting just as much as I did.

The executive order came sending all State Alchemists to the front lines. When I heard my heart broke, knowing that meant Roy was being sent in too. With the kind of alchemy he used there was no way the higher-ups would send him anywhere else. He was coming to the front lines and he too would be forced to slaughter every Ishvalan he came in contact with, worse yet, he would be using my father's alchemy to do it. But still, I did not regret giving it to him, only what it meant for him. I felt responsible for those lives he took, and for the damage it did to his soul.

After the order came it was found out that out squadron was being assigned an alchemist. I prayed to whatever god might listen that it wouldn't be Roy. I didn't want him to see what I had become. It was my choice to follow him into the military, but I knew he would blame himself. As it turns out, no gods were listening to me, about a week later Roy appeared in our camp.

I managed to keep myself hidden from him for a while, almost a whole month after he arrived. I would have been able to go on longer if not for the insurgent who attacked him and Hughes. Even then I could have remained anonymous, but Hughes insisted on thanking me in person for saving them, and he dragged Roy along with him.

I asked him if he remembered me, though I knew he did. I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me. It was just as I predicted. He blamed himself for my being there. They sat down by my little fire and Hughes filled the air with his talking. From the way they interacted I could tell they were friends. Part of me was jealous of him, the way he could talk and laugh with Roy, like it was nothing. Like we used to be able to.

I wanted nothing more than to run into Roy's arms and have him hold me tight. He would run his fingers through my hair, short as it was, and whisper to me that everything would be alright. But there was no way I could do that now with both of our hands soak in the blood of all of our victims. It was then, looking into his haunted eyes that I decided that there could never be another Flame Alchemist. I could not let anyone else have that kind of power.

After that night it was a few days before I saw him again. I was on watch and he must have followed me to my hiding spot. He didn't say anything as I look through my scope to scan the desert looking for any sign of the enemy. He just sat there silent. It was both comforting and nerve wracking having him there. When the sun began to set, marking the end of my watch, he stood up and left without a word.

He did that every day I had watch when he wasn't in the field. He would just come up and sit with me, almost like he was watching over me, never once saying a word. I could tell the days that he had been in the field. He was more fidgety. I knew that taking all those innocent lives was weighing down on him, it was weighing down on me too. This went on the rest of the time we were in Ishval. We would speak to each other when we were off duty. We rarely laughed but for the most part we were able to renew our friendship, and having Hughes around helped things from getting to awkward. But when we were in our nest, by the end I think it could safely be called ours, we never once said a word.

By the end of the war I truly hated myself. The things I had done were unforgivable and my hands were forever stained red. On the last day I found an Ishvalan child, dead in the street. No one had even bothered with him. There was a bullet hole in his forehead, there was no doubt what killed him. He wasn't one who I had killed but it felt like I had. I had killed so many innocent men, woman, and children that when I saw him I broke. The weight of it all came crashing down on me and without even thinking I started digging.

Roy found me as I was almost done. He asked me if it had been a fallen comrade, when I told him about the child he lost all words. It was then that I begged him to destroy the tattoo on my back. It was the only way I could guarantee that there would never be another flame alchemist. I didn't hate Roy for what he had done, but rather the alchemy he used to do it. I hated my father for creating it and for burdening me with it. Every life Roy had taken was my fault.

He was the only one who could do it. It had to be him, for many reasons. First that I couldn't trust anyone else to do it. But also it would be my punishment for all the lives that were lost because of me. To be burned and scarred by the same alchemy, to feel what all those people felt before they died, would become my penance.

I knew that it would hurt him to do it, but by that point I was angry. I was angry at the military for making us do these things. I was angry at myself for doing it. And part of me was angry at him for using the alchemy I had given him. This would be his punishment too. I would force him to use the alchemy on me and he would have to watch as someone he loved burned. Had I been thinking more clearly I would have found another way, but I was blinded by my anger and hate, and by the child I had just buried.

When we arrived in central he took me to his house, careful to make sure no one saw me enter. He said that he couldn't do it alone, he needed help holding me in place, and treating my wounds when he was done. Reluctantly I agreed and he called two friends. The first was Hughes, by then he was both of our friend and we knew we could trust him to keep it secret. The second was Dr. Knox. Roy had worked with him in Ishval, he knew how to treat burn wounds and Roy trusted him.

We waited to tell them until both were there. When it came time to tell them I left the room. I couldn't deal with the looks I knew I would get as the truth came out. Instead I went to the kitchen and cleaned. It was a habit from my childhood and the familiarity of it helped keep me calm. After a while I heard yelling, I wasn't surprised, and waited knowing Roy would handle it. I don't know what he said, but somehow he convinced them to help and they set right to work. Knox left to get the supplies he would need, while Hughes, Roy, and I worked on cleaning the bedroom. It had to be as sterile as we could get it, since I couldn't go to the hospital, we needed to reduce the risk of infection as much as possible.

When Knox came back he had everything he could find, including a kind of tarp for us to lay on the bed, which we then covered with a sheet. The idea was to try to contain any mess that might be made. Once everything was ready the men left the room so I could undress. I removed everything but my underwear and crawled into the bed face down. I covered my lower half with a sheet and called the men back in.

I don't remember much after that, mostly just the pain. I was in and out of it for a week, unable to move and the only food I could keep down was chicken broth. I do remember though that every time I woke up Roy was there. He would always be by my side taking care of me. Sometimes Hughes or Knox would be there too, but Roy was the only constant. It took a month for me to be able to fully take care of myself again. Luckily during that time I didn't have any new orders yet, so I didn't have to worry about reporting in.

Two weeks after moving into the military housing I got the order to report to Mustang. He had been promoted to colonel and wanted me on his new team he was forming. There was never any doubt in my mind that I wanted to stay with him. I said yes without really even thinking about it. That day I promised to follow him where ever he leads, even into hell. Since then I did just that I followed him. When the time came I followed him into hell and we fought our way back out, together.


	38. Special 5

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Special #5: Roy Mustang

…

The day I met Riza Hawkeye was the day my life truly began. It started out slow. She didn't trust easily and it took a long time before she would even look at me. To her I was just another stupid kid trying to learn alchemy. As time went on I became so curious about her. She was an enigma and I just had to learn more about her. It got to the point where I was focusing more on how to get her to talk to me than my studies.

Eventually though I got her and from then she quickly became one of the most important people in the world to me. I learned about her past, about her father's student before me, the more I learned the more I wanted to know. As a young girl she was pretty and as she grew older she became more beautiful, but that didn't even matter. She was brilliant, she was studious, she was everything I wanted.

It's kind of funny how she became my distraction from my studies and at the same time she made sure I actually studied. It was a paradox. If she hadn't been there I might have focused more on my studies, but she was also the one to keep me on track. All I know is that I didn't care. As long as she was near I was content.

When I made the decision to go to the military it near killed me to be away from her so much. The day I left she tried to keep her face expressionless, but I could see the hurt. I knew I was hurting her, but I had to go. She was my reason for joining in the first place. I saw the way the world was and I wanted to make it better for her. Also if I got my State Certification then I could afford to take her away from that dreary house with the ghost of a man that was her father.

Back then I had every intention of marrying her. Any time I pictured my future she was there right beside me. Sometimes I would imagine how our children would look.

After her father died I wanted to ask her to come with me then, but knew that I had no way to support her yet. When she showed me her father's notes I almost became physically ill. I had little respect for him before that because of how he treated her, but upon seeing that tattoo I hated him. Initially I didn't want to take the notes, knowing the pain they had caused her, but she convinced me to saying that she didn't want to have suffered for nothing. So I took it and mastered it and went on to take my State Exam. I hated to leave her again, but I just couldn't take her with me yet.

After passing the exam I went back to that old house, this time fully intending to take her with me. However when I got to the house no one was home. When she didn't answer the door I let myself in, I still had my key from the years I lived there. When I went in the first thing I noticed was the thin layer of dust on the table by the front door. I then walked to the sitting room, where we used to play and study, but all of the furniture was covered by white sheets. I ran all throughout the house looking for her. I was starting to panic when I saw a piece of paper on the dining room table. I instantly recognized Riza's elegant script. It was a note for me, telling me that she had left with little intention of returning. She said not to worry, that she was fine, and she would send me a letter to Madame Christmas' bar when she was able.

I didn't know what to do. I knew that she wouldn't have told anyone in town where she was going and she gave no indication in her letter. I decided to stay at the house for a few day. I used my alchemy to fix the place up a bit, so if she ever did come back it would be in better shape than she left it. Eventually I had to head back to Central before I got in trouble for not reporting in. I may have been a State Alchemist, but I was still a soldier and I had to go.

While I was in Central awaiting orders I searched everywhere I could for her. I tried not to let anyone know what I was up to, not even Hughes knew about her. Every time I was out walking I would watch for her blonde hair, I would look at every woman who passed by me hoping it would be her. But I never found her. I didn't see her again for three years, and when I finally did find her it was the last place I would have ever expected her to be, a place I had wished for her to never know of.

The day I saw her by that campfire the Ishval I felt the world end. This beautiful, wonderful, loving woman I had grown up with now had her hands stained in blood. I hated myself for her being there. I knew that it was my stupid ramblings by her father's graveside that brought her there. That haunted look, those killer's eyes, the dirt that covered her face, it was all my fault.

I couldn't go near her, I didn't want for her to see what I had done. But eventually my need to be near her won. We started spending more time together when we were off duty. I always made sure Hughes was with us to avoid any suspicion. We talked as if we had never met before. I couldn't let anyone know about our shared past. If someone found out and learned that her father was my teacher then they might go after her for the secrets to flame alchemy. I couldn't let that happen. I could not let anyone else have that destructive force, I couldn't let anyone else have her.

I decided that I would watch out for her. Even when she was on duty I followed her and kept silent watch over her. The first time I had done it without thinking, but after that I went every day I wasn't sent out myself. I sat and watched over her, protecting her in the only way I could.

I will admit to using my influence a bit to keep her out of active combat. There were a few times when the colonel or general wanted to send her out. I sited her marksmanship as to why we needed to keep her out of the open. Even fresh out of the academy she was the best sharpshooter in our camp, if not the whole military. So she was at least kept out of the thick of it all, it was a hollow victory, but at the time I would accept it.

When the war finally ended I was so relieved, knowing that she would be safe. Then she asked me to do something truly monstrous. She asked me to burn her back. I agreed that there could be no more flame alchemists, but I couldn't hurt her like that. But she begged me and I knew there was no way around it. This would be my punishment for the atrocities I committed. I had killed so many and made so many watch as their loved ones burned to death, not I was going to have to watch as the woman I loved was burned by my own hand.

Actually going through with it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I couldn't do it alone so Riza allowed me to call in Hughes and Dr. Knox. They helped me get everything ready and after it was done they helped take care of her. I can still hear her screams echoing in the back of my mind.

As she was healing I learned that she was staying in the military, even after everything she had gone through. I was being promoted and sent to East City, so I quickly worked to ensure she was part of my team. If I was going to make it to the top and make the country better I would need someone I could trust right next to me. She trusted me with her back and I betrayed her, now I was going to trust her with my back and if she betrayed me than it would be no less than what I deserved.

She is my most trusted, my most precious person. She is more than a subordinate to me and she knows it. What she doesn't know is that she is more than half the reason for my rush to the top. Once I reach the top she can finally rest. She could retire and live a more normal life. Most importantly, once I accomplish my goal we could finally have a chance to be together. I may not deserve her after everything I've done, but if that's what makes her happy then I will move mountains to see it done.

…

A/N: There it is the final chapter. After working on this for almost four years I have to say it's a little bittersweet. I will admit to shedding a few tears right now. This has been an amazing experience for me, and I want to thank everyone who has joined me for this ride. And now with this project's completion I can move on to some of my other works that I have been neglecting. I hope you will all check out my other stuff and you can expect more from me soon. Thank you all. Goodbye.

The End.

Oh and P.S. my family has never been better.


End file.
